Against Time
by Typhoon73
Summary: Sequel of Obedience. A big change is going on in the lives of Maura and Jane but the couple has no time to enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Jane stood in her black pantsuit and a red shirt in the kitchen and sipped her coffee with a slight frown while she stared at her wife. She was ready to face the new day but wasn't sure if Maura was.

The blonde was wearing, for her circumstances, a conventional jeans and an unusually loose black shirt, topped with a ponytail and relative flat high heels.

Not that Maura's today's outfit wouldn't look well at her. But it let assume a relaxed day.

Maura felt Jane's eyes on her and looked up from her crossword puzzle. "What is it, Jane?"

Jane's frown deepened. "Haven't I noticed that you have the day off and you plan to go on a shopping spree?"

Maura tilted her head to the side. "No."

Jane sighed relieved. "Oh, thank God."

Maura rolled her eyes. "No, I have not off today."

The frown crawled back on Jane's forehead and looked at her watch. "Well, then you should go and change your clothes before we're running late."

Maura looked puzzled at her. "What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing now?"

"Absolutely nothing.", Jane replied and shrugged. "You just look like Maura Isles."

Now Maura frowned too. "Well, I **am** Maura Isles."

Jane sipped her coffee and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I mean ... you look like Maura Isles ... Not like **Dr**. Maura Isles."

"You don't like it?", Maura wanted to know.

"Oh, I **love** it.", Jane replied. "I just don't like how the guys will react to it."

Maura stood up from her chair and walked toward the Italian. "You like me more without a doctorate?"

Jane followed with her eyes the sway of her wife's hips and licked her lips. "I think both version are incredibly sexy."

"But you do think just Maura is sexier.", Maura stated.

Jane's eyes snapped up to the blonde's. "Maura ...", she growled as Maura stood in front of her.

Maura smiled and kissee her long and gently.

Something rare connected both women. They immediately knew what the other was thinking, what they needed. When they kissed there were virtually no misunderstanding, no fights of dominance. In this condition of life they were one. As if they could read each other's mind. As if they were a single unit, a thought, a brain.

Jane broke away and leaned her forehead against Maura's. "God, I love you."

Maura smiled and gave Jane a peck. "I love you too, Jane."

Jane took a deep breath and frowned a bit. "Are you feeling okay?"

Maura smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am okay."

Jane opened her mouth to say something as her phone started to vibrate. She growled annoyed. "Can't there be just one day without murder and manslaughter?", she grumbled as Maura's phone began to ring.

Maura took her phone from the kitchen island and sighed agreeing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both women arrived at a neat detached house and Jane frowned when she saw two family cars in the driveway.

Maura saw her wife's facial expression and frowned too. "Jane, what's wrong?"

Jane looked at the blonde and shook her head while she put her gloves on. "Nothing."

Maura's frown deepened but she decided to say nothing.

They entered the house and got welcomed by the sight of busy patrol officers and CSRU's.

Korsak walked with a patrol officer to them and raised his eyebrows when he saw the casual outfit of the blonde. "Uh ... Jefferson, bring the Doc to the body."

The young man nodded and pointer over his shoulder. "Dr. Isles, please follow me to the kitchen."

Maura nodded and smiled at her wife before she followed him.

Jane smiled back and took a deep breath. "What do we have, Vince?"

Korsak frowned and looked at her. "This is the house of Oscar and Emma Wilmore. A neighbor heard gun shots and called immediately the emergency center. A patrol car was sent here and the officers found the house unlocked.", he said and walked with the brunette to the kitchen door. "They went in and secured the house. And found him."

Jane stood there and nodded to a man on the floor who was in her ageand over whom Maura leaned. "I suspect this is Oscar Wilmore."

Korsak nodded. "Yes."

"Where is his wife?"

"We don't know yet. Frost is trying to track Emma Wilmore down."

Jane furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him. "Who is questioning the neighbor?"

"Frankie is questioning the neighbor.", Korsak replied and sighed heavily.

Jane scrutinized him. "Vince?"

Korsak started to walk again and the Italian followed him. "That's not all, Jane.", he said, and walked up the stairs to the upper floor. "The house was searched from the colleagues and they have found that."

They entered a room and Jane froze.

She instantly felt the need to throw up.

They stood at the entrance of a children's room of a kid that maybe was six or seven years old. On the floor was a large puddle of blood.

"Next door is the room of another child.", Korsak almost whispered.

Jane nodded slowly and gritted her teeth. "Where are the kids?"

Korsak took a deep breath. "We don't know that either. We assume that they are with their mother."

"Okay, let's stick to this theory.", Jane said as she wiped her nose with the sleeve of her jacket. "The lab have to analyze who's blood that is. Let the CSRU do their job up here.", she said and walked back to the stairs. But then she stopped abruptly and looked at the older man. "Korsak, I won't ... I won't mention it to Maura. At least not yet."

Korsak nodded agreeing. He knew that the couple had decided to finally start a family and that the procedure was in full swing. "Sure."

Jane smiled a little and they walked back into the kitchen. She looked around and crouched down in the near of the corpse. She pointed at a broker beer bottle. "He drank a beer, he was attacked by surprise. Are there evidence of forced entry?"

Korsak shook his head. "No."

Jane drew her eyebrows together. "So he probably knew the attacker. Oscar let unknowingly his kikker into the house, get a beer from the fridge and got shot."

Korsak nodded agreeing.

Maura looked at her wife and frowned. "Jane, are you all right? You look pale."

Jane looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I probably get a cold."

Maura's frown deepened. "A cold?"

"Yes, a cold.", Jane replied harshly. "Can we now focus on the victim, Dr. Isles?"

Maura took a deep breath and focused back on the body. "I found three gunshot wounds. One in the femur, one in the shoulder and one in the back close to the spine."

"Probably the fatal shot.", Jane said and saw the glare of the blonde. "I know. Don't say it. You can't confirm that until you performed the autopsy.", she looked at Korsak. "We really need to find the wife."

Korsak took his phone from its holder. "I'm calling Frost and tell him that it is the top priority."

Maura looked questioningly at the Italian. "Is really everything all right?"

Jane looked back at her and forced herself to smile a little. "Yeah, everything's fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frankie stick the picture of a living Oscar Wilmore on the glass board and looked at Korsak and Jane. "The neighbor, Craig Stewart, has said that Oscar and Emma Wilmore were very nice neighbors. Just like the kids Justin and Anna. Mr. Stewart has described them as well behaved. The only negative thing Oscar Wilmore has had was that he hadn't brought a few borrowed tools right back to their owner. But Stewart thinks that it was because he was a pilot."

"For which airline has Oscar worked?", Jane wanted to know.

"For a small private company.", Frankie replied. "Chesterfield Airline."

"I've never heard of them.", Korsak said.

"It's not surprising.", Frankie said with a frown. "I've checked the company. They only take small air freight and bring private persons from point A to point B."

Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "Did he have had problems at work? With clients or colleagues?"

Frankie shook his head. "No."

Jane groaned and buried her face in her hands. "As long as we don't know whether Justin and Anna are with their mother, we should handle their disappearance as a kidnapping.", she took a deep breath and looked at her brother. "Check if there is a pedophile registered in the Neighborhood of the Wilmore's."

Frankie's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?"

Jane glared at him. "Do I look like I am joking?"

Frankie threw his arms up and started walking. "Jesus."

Korsak looked long at his former partner. "The disappearance of the kids makes you feel low, huh?"

Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't?"

Korsak sighed heavily. "Each case that involves children is a difficult case."

Jane frowned slightly. "I know. It's just ...", she stopped herself before she could finish the sentence. "Let's just hope that the kids are safe and sound with Emma Wilmore."

Jane drew his eyebrows together. "Jane, is everything okay?"

Jane looked at him and nodded. "Yeah ...", she stopped as she received an message on her phone. She read it and drew her eyebrows together. "It's Maura. She finished the autopsy."

"Go.", Korsak said. "I hold the front."

Jane got up from her chair and nodded. "Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura stood in the autopsy room and made last notes when Jane entered the room.

"Hey.", the Italian greeted her.

Maura looked up from the clipboard and smiled. "Hi."

Jane looked at the dead man. "You've finished the autopsy?"

Maura handed her wife an evidence envelope and nodded. "Yes. This is one of the bullets I have collected."

Jane opened the envelope and looked into it. She took a glove out of the box and put it on before she let the bullet drop into her palm. "It's a small caliber."

Maura nodded slowly. "Caliber 22 to be exact."

Jane stared at the evidence. "A woman gun."

"I would put a caliber 22 rather in the category sporting gun.", Maura replied.

Jane rolled her eyes but smiled. "Yeah, thank you, Dr. Know-all. So, Oscar Wilmore was shot with a caliber 22."

Maura nodded slowly. "Yes. Bullet one and two, as suspected, had comminuted femur and shoulder."

Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "Was that the cause of death?"

Maura shook her head and the Italian did the same. "No."

"Maura!", Jane said whiney and stomped her foot to the floor. "Why am I here?"

"I just informed you that I'm done with the autopsy.", Maura replied.

"Which means that you know the cause of death or at least that you found something helpful.", Jane said humorless.

With that any teasing was gone out of the room and Maura licked her lips. "I actually **do** know the cause of death."

Jane closed her eyes and exhaled loudly. "Please ... let me in on your secret."

Maura drew her eyebrows together. "You are much more grumpy as usual."

Jane suppressed an impatient whimper. "I ... Just tell me the cause of death ... please."

Maura turned completely serious. "Of course. The third bullet was the cause of death. It pierced the skin, grazed the spine and penetrated the left lung."

"Bled out or suffocated?", Jane wanted to know.

"Suffocated.", Maura answered. "The left lung has collapsed and there was no first aid. It took a while until he died."

Jane frowned. "Are the blood samples already analyzed?"

"Thereon the lab is working.", Maura said and looked confused at her wife. "We have carpet fibers with blood."

Jane gritted her teeth. "This is what the lab shall focus on."

"Why?", Maura wanted to know.

Jane looked long at the blonde and sighed. "Oscar and his wife have two little kids. Justin and Anna. The carpet fibers are out of one of the children's room. There was a large amount of blood on the carpet."

Maura got white as a ghost. "Oh my ... But we did not ... we did not ... we did not found children."

Jane briefly closed her eyes. "I know. We think that the kids are with Emma."

"You said the blood is from one of the nurseries."

Jane hesitated for a moment. "Yes."

"And you want to know if this blood is of Oscar or the children.", Maura stated.

Jane swallowed hard. "Yes."

Maura took a deep breath and put a hand on her belly. "I will speed up the analysis."

Jane wanted to ho to her wife and cursed the electronic device for vibrating in that moment. She,took her phone from its holder and read the message. "God damnit, they've found Emma Wilmore. She's coming in right now."

Maura nodded slowly. "Go."

Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

Maura smiled a little and nodded. "Yes."

Jane walked to the blonde and leaned her head to the blonde's . She whispered something in Maura's ear and put her left hand on Maura's stomach.

Maura couldn't suppress the smile and closed her eyes.

Jane smiled too and kissed the blonde. "I love you, Maura."

Maura's smile grew bigger. "I love you too. Now go."

Jane took a deep breath and nodded as she started to walk.

Maura still smiled and looked down at herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane walked on the third floor out of the elevator and got welcomed by her brother.

"Emma Wilmore is with relatives here.", Frankie said as he walked beside her. "She's waiting in the conference room. Frost and Korsak talk to her parents."

Jane made a face. "So I have to deal with you?"

"Very nice.", Frankie grumbled.

Jane smiled proudly but sobered immediately. "Who takes care of the children?"

Frankie stopped at the door to the conference room and pressed his lips together. "The children weren't with her."

"Damn.", Jane said and entered with Frankie the conference room. She smiled slightly as a blonde, young woman looked at them. "Mrs. Wilmore, I am Detective Jane Rizzoli and this is Detective Frank Rizzoli. We are investigating the case of your husband. We would like to ask you a few questions."

Emma Wilmore closed her eyes briefly and nodded. "Okay."

Jane nodded too and sat down at the opposite side from the blonde. "When was the last time you've seen Oscar?"

Emma twisted and entwined the paper handkerchief in her hand. "This ... this morning."

"Has Oscar behaved out of character?", Jane asked softly.

Emma pressed her lips together and shook her head.

Jane raised her eyebrows. "Do you or your husband have any enemies? People who want to hurt you?"

Emma began to cry and shook her head again. "No."

Frankie looked up from his notepad. "Has Oscar met with questionable people?"

Jane drew her eyebrows together and looked slowly at him.

Frankie held her gaze and shrugged slightly.

"No.", Emma sobbed.

Jane sighed, took the water carafe and poured Emma a glass of water.

"Thank you.", Emma whispered and took a sip from the liquid.

Jane nodded and licked her lips. "Oscar was a pilot, he certainly was seldom at home."

Emma wiped the tears away and exhaled shakily. "It got better. Oscar could contrive that he had to take over international flight just once in a month. So he could be there for our children."

"To where did he go when he had to go aboard?", Jane wanted to know.

Emma closed her eyes and drew her eyebrows together. "Everywhere, but mainly Latin America. Why are you asking this?"

Jane pulled the corners of her mouth downward. "It's just routine."

Frankie looked up again. "Did he talked much about his work when he came back to Boston?"

Emma inhaled sharply and shook her head. "Barely. We had this rule that we don't talk about work at home. Oscar and I have sticked to that rigorous."

Jane raises her eyebrows. "You have children?"

"Yes. A boy and a girl.", Emma answered. "Justin and Anna."

Jane smiled but sobered immediately. "Are Justin and Anna with friends or with other relatives?"

Emma got paler than she was already. "No. They were with Oscar at home when I met with my parents for lunch. Why ... why do you ask something like that? Weren't they at home? Where ... where are my children? Why aren't they here? **Where the hell are my babies**?"

Internally Jane was already on high alert, outwardly she carried it off well. "Mrs. Wilmore ... Emma, please calm down."

"**How the hell am I supposed to calm down**?", Emma literally yelled. "**My** **babies are gone**."

Jane swallowed hard and put an reassuring hand on Emma's arm. "Please calm down. We will find Anna and Justin safe and sound. We will do everything we can. I promise."

Emma began to cry bitterly.

Jane looked at Frankie and took a deep breath. "Okay, I think we can finish this for today. If we have more questions than we will call you."

Frankie nodded, closed his notepad and stood up from his chair. "I'll bring you to your parents."

Emma stood up too and followed him out of the room.

Jane sat a little longer at the large wooden table and closes her eyes.

This was the worst case scenario.

She hated these kind of cases which involved children.

The Italian sighed and got up. She had no time to ponder.

Out in this cruel world where two little kids who probably were scared to the bone and wanted nothing but being at home with their mother.

And she would make sure that they would go home safe and alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Now it had to go fast. Not a second could be wasted from now on.

Every Detective knew that every child molesters had a very specific sexual tendency. Either boys or girls. Never both. **Never**. And they never kidnapped two children at the same time. **Never**. Unless the kidnapper had no other choice.

And every Detective knew that this wasn't a good prerequisite.

Thus, one child was superfluously. Ballast. And of this ballast the culprit had to get rid of as soon as possible.

So every second counted if the police wanted to bring Justin and Anna back home alive.

Even if all of them had to work through.

That would be fine. That would be worth it.

These thoughts flashed through Jane's mind as she was on her way to the B.R.I.C bullpen. She pushed the door open and stomped into the smaller office.

Fortunately, Frost, Korsak and Frankiebhad already gathered there. "Do you have something useful?"

All three men looked at her in the same time.

"I've checked the neighborhood if there lives any registered child molesters.", Frost said and frowned. "I ..."

Jane glared at her brother. "Haven't I put **you** on this?", she almost yelled and all Detectives in the office became quiet. "I have told you that you shall check it, Frankie. Because Frost had to check the background of the Wilmore's. God damnit, you want to become a part of this team? Then learn to integrate and so what I tell you."

Frankie drew his eyebrows together. "What the hell is wrong with you? I've only delegated tasks."

"You delegate here nothing.", Jane yelled.

"Hey.", Korsak tried to calm the situation.

Jane ignored the older man. "You are the executive member. When I say 'jump' then you jump."

"Jane.", Korsak tried it again and Frost frowned deeply.

"When I say 'dance' then you dance. When I ..."

"And when **I** say 'That's enough' then it's enough and both of you listen to.", roared the otherwise level-headed Korsak and stared at both Rizzoli who suddenly were really silent. He pointed at the monitor on which was a blonde boy and a light brown haired girl. "You want it, you got it. None of you is entitled to make commands. **I** **am the **Sergeant. **I'll** give you instructions. And now I order that you drop this freaking cock fight and focus on finding these two children. Have I made myself clear"

Frankie looked at him and nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Korsak nodded and looked at the woman.

Jane narrowed her eyes. "Yes.", she mumbled.

Korsak lowered his eyebrows. "What?", he asked with fatherly severity.

Jane winced and her facial muscles twitched. "Yes ...", she took a deep breath. She only called her father by the name as a child when she was in serious trouble."Sir.", she almost growled.

Korsak seemed satisfied and looked at Frost. "Frost, what have you found out about the neighborhood?"

Frost cleared his throat and swallowed hard. "The neighborhood is impeccable ... almost."

The question burned on Jane's tongue and she almost spoke it out. But then she looked at Korsak and decided against it.

Korsak looked from the corners of his eyes at her and then at Frost. "What does that suppose to mean? Almost."

"All neighbors are respectable.", Frost said and clicked his computer mouse. "Expect from him."

Jane looked at the big screen on the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. "David Sigler."

Frost nodded and typed on his keyboard. "He already had to change three times his residence because he harassed little girls."

Jane gritted her teeth. "He's unteachable. Let's go and talk to him."

Korsak nodded and started to walk with Frankie.

Jane hesitated and looked at Frost. "Frost, is it okay with you if you stay here and check the family from every single angle?"

Frost looked long at her and pulled the corners of his mouth downward. "Sure."

Jane took a deep breath and followed the other two Detectives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three Detectives arrived at David Sigler's house and Korsak jumped out of the unmarked car. "Do I look like I'm tired of living?"

Frankie got out of the car too and chuckled.

Jane closed the driver's door and grinned. "What's the problem? We arrived safely."

"I nearly had a heart attack.", Korsak replied. "I want to experience some days of my retirement, Jane."

Jane rolled her eyes and walked toward the house. "Now you're exaggerating, Korsak."

Korsak huffed and looked through an window near the front door.

"Did we joined the voyeurs?", Jane asked and knocked at the door.

Korsak straightened up and frowned. "I just checked if someone is at home."

Jane raised her eyebrows and pointed at the door. "That's why I knocked."

Korsak looked long at her. "You know how sophisticated our suspects can be, Jane."

"True.", Jane replied shortly.

Frankie walked over the front porch and discovered a curious neighbor , who pretended to cut the lawn. "Hey,", he called. "do you know where David Sigler is?"

Jane and Korsak looked puzzled at Fdankie.

The man nodded and pointed to the back yard. "I saw him a few minutes ago at his garden shed."

The three Detectives left the porch again and followed the paved path to the back yard.

They immediately saw an open corrugated-iron shed and put their shooting hand on their guns.

Jane took a deep breath and nodded toward the shed.

Frankie nodded too. "David Sigler?"

A rumble came out of the shed and a young man with brown hairs looked out of it. "Yes?"

"Boston Police.", Frankie informed him. "We have a few questions regarding the disappearance of the Wilmore children."

David Sigler got pale and looked alternately at each Detective.

Jane literally could see that the man sized up all his options and frowned. "Don't.", she said and his eyes shot to her's. "Don't run away. You won't get far anyway."

Sigler's slumped and he pressed his lips together.

"Wise decision.", Jane said and looked at her brother. "Frankie, cuff him."

Frankie nodded and grabbed his handcuffs.

Jane exhaled loudly and took her phone from its holder. "I call Maura and then we look around in the house."

Korsak drew his eyebrows together. "Why Maura?"

Jane put her phone to her ear and furrowed her eyebrows. "She shall send some crime scene techs. Maybe we need them."

"I hope not.", Korsak said.

The Italian looked long at him. "Yeah, me too."

After she had made the call, she and Korsak entered David Sigler's house.

Everything seemed to be quite in common.

The house was cozy, the furniture style matched Sigler's age. Nothing pointed to his abnormal tendency.

That was the danger with serial killers and pedophiles.

Often they shared this one feature.

That they seemed so normal.

They did not wore a warning on their foreheads.

They hid behind the mask of a friendly neighbor, friend or caring family member.

And when the urge was too great, they showed their true colors.

Abused and killed.

Freed the monster they were within to imprison it again afterwards. In order to maintain the semblance of a normal life.

This made both perp types to the worst predators.

You could hardly predict their next move.

Jane sighed heavily and put a fishing magazine down. "Here is nothing. The upper and lower floors are clean. Sigler hasn't even legal porns."

Korsak straightened up and wiped his sweaty forehead with the sleeve of his jacket. "Then let us look in the basement. Maybe we'll find something there."

Jane nodded skeptically at the older man. "Do you have hot flashes?"

Korsak walked with her to the towards the basement stairs and frowned. "Do you?"

Jane snorted. "Are you crazy? I'm still young and sprightly."

Now Korsak snorted. "You're almost forty."

Jane made a face. "Shut up.", she hissed.

Korsak chuckled and walked down the stairs.

As they walked into the basement both Detectives became dead serious.

They had entered a kind of video room. In here nothing of the normal life was to be seen.

High shelves filled with DVD's stuck up on two basement walls.

Korsak took a DVD in his hand and looked at its cover. The DVD Was labeled with a name and a date. " I think we have found what we were looking for."

"I think so too.", Jane replied, went to an DVD player and turned it on. She turned on the medium flat screen TV too and her face darkened instantly.

Korsak turned his head away and gritted his teeth. "Turn it of, Jane."

Jane obeyed immediately and turned the TV off again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David Siglerbwas sitting in the interrogation room and shifted nervously on the metal chair from side to side.

The door flew open and a pissed Jane stomped into the room, followed by Korsak and Frost.

None of the men looked happy at all.

Jane threw wordlessly a DVD on the table and her face was as hard as stone when she crossed her arms over her chest.

Sigler jumped a little and stared at the item. He swallowed hard. "That's not mine."

"That was fast.", Jane replied humorless. "If it's not yours why did we found this in **your** basement?"

Sigler shrugged and raised his eyebrows. "I ... I don't know."

"Bullshit.", Frost growled with an equally gloomy face as Jane. "A stranger certainly didn't you foisted these DVD's."

Sigler looked helplessly at him. "But if I say so."

"So you're saying that someone wants you foist something?", Korsak almost growled and slammed three case files open. "Just like in Seattle, Chicago and Cleveland."

Sigler tugged nervously at his lower lip and swallowed hard. "That ... was just an misunderstanding. The girls were friends with me."

"Ten and eleven year old girls were friends with you.", Jane growled and even made no move to sit down. The inspection of some of the DVD's still got to her. "They wanted to be friends with an thirty-three year old man.", she paused and shook her head. "Don't piss down my back and tell me it's raining."

"**I don't lie**.", Sigler shouted.

"**These girls didn't knew what they were getting their selves into**.", Jane yelled back and her facial muscles twitched. "**These are innocent**, **little girls**. **They didn't know that they are doing something completely wrong**.", she paused to calm a little and pointed at him. "But you, though. You knew perfectly well that it was wrong and sick. And it didn't stop you anyway."

Sigler looked long at her. "I have done nothing."

"You have a whole cellular full of child pornography.", Jane barked and lowered dangerously her voice. "Don't tell me that you have done nothing."

Sigler lowered his eyes and ran a hand over his mouth.

Korsak leaned back in his chair. "Only for that you go into the slammer. You'll be locked away for a very long time, David."

"You can't prove anything.", Sigler replied.

Jane stared in disbelief at him. "What?"

The man smiled a little. "You can't prove that I have acted maliciously. Maybe the girls wanted it."

From there, everything happened very quickly.

There was almost no time to react .

Sigler had hardly finished the sentence as Jane wanted to assault him.

Frost reacted first, jumped off his chair and stood between the Italian and Sigler. "Jane.", he grunted as he tried to hold her back.

Frost wasn't a big obstacle for Jane. She pushed so she could go around the table. "What did you scumbag just,said?", she barked louder and Sigler jumped scared up from his chair.

Korsak tried to grab his former partner at the shoulders but she just shook them off and panted like a wild bull. "I'll bust your ass up to the neck.", she growled low.

The door flew open and Frankie stormed in and grabbed his sister at the waist. He pulled her rudely back and could oppose to Jane's exertion of force.

Jane pushed harder but he tightened his grip. "**Let go of me**.", she yelled.

Frankie ignored her and dragged her out of the interrogation room.

Sigler stared in horror at the door. "What the hell is wrong with this bitch?", hr asked with a high-pitched voice.

Frost put the overturned chair back to its foot and pushed Sigler back on it. "Sit and just answer the questions.", he growled.

Korsak opened an other folder and put the pictures of Justin and Anna on the table. "Where are the Wilmore children?"

Sigler looked confused at him. "What?"

Frost took off his dark blue suit jacket. "Did your need got so unbearable that you had to kill a man to get his daughter? What did you do to the boy? Did you got rid of him right after you killed his father? Where is Justin's body"

Sigler drew his eyebrows together. "What the hell are you talking about?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura exited the elevator and walked onto the main floor. She got welcomed by her mother-in-law.

"Maura,", Angela said and looked at the blonde. "Thank you for coming. Jane won't talk to me."

Maura looked worriedly at the older woman. "The current case gets to all of us."

Angela sighed. "The case of the killed father and the missing children."

"Yes.", Maura said as she looked around as she discovered her wife shoved in a remote corner. She sighed and walked to the table. "Hi."

Jane had to smile and shook her head. "Hey."

Maura smiled too and sat down at the table. "You look awful."

"I screwed the case.", Jane replied and looked back into the mug.

Maura nodded slowly. "I've heard about your outburst."

Jane grunted. "Outburst, yeah. I wanted to beat him up."

Maura furrowed her eyebrows and took Jane's hand. "David Sigler is a sick man. And he will be found guilty."

Jane closed her eyes and tightened the hold. "I'm scared.", she whispered. "Again, I get aware of what humans are capable to do to each other ... and ... I'm angry. I am angry because of people like David Sigler. And there are a lot David Siglers out there."

Maura became serious and took a deep breath. She nodded and raised her eyebrows. "The world is a dangerous place, Jane. There will always be a Charles Hoyt or a David Sigler. I know that you want to convert the whole world for the better, that you want to save everyone.", she sighed. "But that's not your job."

Jane started to play with her wife's fingers but didn't looked at the blonde."I'm not scared of Hoyt anymore. And I won't get scared of a David Sigler.", she paused, hung her head and shook it. "I'm scared that we made an hastily decision, Maura."

Maura's heart broke at the sight of the Italian. She took a deep breath. "What do you mean?"

Jane looked seriously at her. "We see every day what people do to each other. We are confronted every day with murder and manslaughter and yet we have decided that we want to put a child something like that. I'm not sure if this was the right decision."

Maura looked long at her and frowned. "Life isn't just brutality, Jane. Yes, it's true. Because our professions, we see the worst side of life. But life is also out of love and trust. I've I learned that through you, Angela, Frankie, Tommy, Frost and Korsak. Now you have to trust yourself. You will be a great mother. And I know that you will do everything to protect our child from people like David Sigler. I know it because I love and trust you."

Jane sighed and smiled. "God, I love you."

Maura smiled back and squeezed Jane's hand. "I love you too."

Jane sipped her coffee and made a face. "Yuck."

Maura drew disgusted her eyebrows together. "Since when are you drinking this coffee?"

Jane looked at her watch. "Uh ... since three quarters of an hour."

Maura pressed her lips together. "That's disgusting."

"Right?", Jane replied and sipped the coffee.

Maura closed her eyes and shook her head.

Jane looked long at her and started to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane came into the B.R.I.C and took a deep breath. She rubbed her hands together and licked her lips. "What else did Sigler say?"

Frost looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows. "That he's terrified of you."

"I hope so.", Jane mumbled.

Korsak rolled his eyes. "He claims that he has an alibi for the time of abduction. A friend had visit him. Frankie checks it."

"Friend.", Jane huffed. "Is this a code word for perverts?"

Frost just shook his head.

Frankie came into the bullpen and sighed. "The alibi is true. Sigler's buddy Max was at the time of kidnapping with him."

Jane crossed her arms over her chest. "Did you checked Max's background?"

Frost nodded and leaned back in his chair."Yeah. He's clean."

Jane sighed. "Damn."

Korsak looked confused at her. "Would you preferred it if Max also would be a child molester?"

Jane looked at him and drew her eyebrows together. "Of course not. But that could mean that one bastard covers the other."

Frankie walked to Frost and handed him his notepad. "Well, but I found out something useful. Max has seen that,a green car drove off with squealing wheels after the shots were fired. He has wrote down the license plate."

Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "This is a step forward."

Frost typed on his keyboard and looked at his screen. His shoulders slumped immediately. "Damn the car was reported as stolen."

Jane looked at the big screen too and made a step forward. "Yes, but look. The car is quite eye-catching. A neon green Saab doesn't go unnoticed."

Frost drew his eyebrows together and wrinkled his nose. "What normal person steals a neon green Saab."

Jane shrugged. "It doesn't matter. This gives us an advantage. We need that car."

Korsak took his phone and left the group.

Jane sighed and looked at her watch.

Frankie drew his eyebrows together."Are you later for something?"

Jane frowned and looked at her brother. "We're running out of time."

Frankie raised his eyebrows. "You know that it is just a stupid statistic, right?"

She sighed heavily and nodded slightly. "Sure. I get a coffee from downstairs. Do you guys want one too?"

Frost nodded agreeing."Yeah, thanks."

"I'm coming with you.", Frankie replied.

Jane pursed her lips. "I ... am quite capable to carry three paper cups."

Frankie grabbed her at the elbow and started walking. "I'm coming with you.", he hissed.

Jane followed him and pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Okay, okay. Jeez, what's wrong with you?"

"You're asking me? What's wrong with **you**? The last time you freaked out like in the interrogation room was in high school when Bobby O'Riley insulted Ma. What happened in there, Jane?"

"I've lost my head?", Jane asked back and frowned.

Frankie narrowed his eyes and scrutinized her. "Bullshit. You've already had to handle much worse guys in those rooms and didn't freaked out like that."

Jane groaned and entered with him the elevator. "You are as curious as Ma."

"The difference is that I am paid to be curious.", Frankie replied.

Jane smiled and sighed. "I just can't stand these disgusting perverts who rape children and then say that they provoked it. Or if people like Sigler say that they have done nothing. Like they wouldn't have done anything to these kids."

Frankie sighed heavily. "These people are sick, Jane."

Jane drew her eyebrows together and looked at him. "Don't even go there, Frankie. They know perfectly well that it is wrong. Therefore, they hide in dark rooms, communicate in online forums and have file-sharing sites. And outwardly they have the conventional life. So don't go there, saying that these people are sick and that they need help. Just ... don't."

Frankie raised his hands and frowned.

The two siblings were similar in many ways.

This also included the view on child abuse and pornography.

He knew that he had to drop the topic. He cleared his throat. "So ... how's it going between Maura and you?"

Jane didn't looked at him and pursed her lips."Good ... actually pretty great.", now she looked at him. "Disappointed?"

Frankie rolled his eyes. "Will you ever stop?"

Jane looked at the ceiling of the elevator. "Uh ...", she looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "No!"

Frankie stared at her."I've kissed Maura once. **Just once**. And back then you even weren't together. Get over it."

Jane grinned broadly. "Do you finally have a girlfriend?"

Frankie scratched his chin. "I'm working on it."

"Really?", Jane asked and looked surprised at him. "When do we get to know her?"

"When I'm sure that Ma won't scare her away.", Frankie replied and exited the elevator.

Jane chuckled and followed him. "That's understandable. As soon as she get to know your new flame she probably start with the wedding planning. **And** grandchildren."

Frankie rolled his eyes and entered the Café. "Exactly. Did she leave the two of you alone with the topic grandkids?"

Jane walked to the thermos and took a paper cup. "Ma has no other choice. We make her understand that it is only our business whether if and when we have children."

Frankie looked questioningly at her. "Did it worked?"

Jane laughed briefly. "No, she still ask the same questions, just wrapped up differently."

Frankie laughed too and shook his head. "She's just incorrigible."

Jane still smiled. "You know her.", she said and started walking again.

"Yes, I do.", he laughed and followed her. "Although. ... it would be really cool to become uncle again.

Jane looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "You mean without the legal question whether Pop or Tommy is the father?"

Frankie looked long at her and started to laugh heartily. "Hell, yeah."

Jane chuckled and looked at the display over the elevator. "Well, at least Maura has more brain cells than Lydia."

Frankie frowned deeply. "So Maura carries the baby?"

He asked the question in the same time as she sipped the coffee and Jane choked on it. "I didn't say that.", she replied with an high-pitched voice.

Frankie smirked."Oh yes, you did. And by the way ... everyone knows that Maura will show up with a round belly."

Jane's eyes grew large and all color drained from her face. "How should you know?"

Frankie still smirked and shrugged. "First of all you're a cop. Second, you're a tomboy.", he winced as Jane punched his arm and chuckled. "See?"

Jane rolled her eyes and punches the button with her thumb. "This doesn't mean that I can't carry a baby."

"I didn't say that.", Frankie replied and looked now serious at her. "It just wouldn't suit you if you carry a baby. Well, maybe it would. I don't know. I just can't imagine it. But it would suit Maura, because ...", he trailed off and frowned.

"Because she is more feminine.", Jane finished the sentence.

"Well ... yeah.", Frankie answered honestly and shrugged.

Jane entered the elevator and pushed the button for the third floor. "All you men think that all lesbian couples are stereotypes. One woman takes the male, and the other the female role. That's what you're thinking, don't you?"

"I'm not thinking about that in any way, Jane.", Frankie replied. "I don't care what or how you two do it at home. To me it's only important that you both are happy. If you want to have a perverted statement then go and talk to Tommy."

Jane stared at him and bursted out laughing.

Frankie scrutinized her and joined her laugh.

The two Rizzolis came back into the B.R.I.C.

Jane walked to her partner and gave him one of the paper cups. "Something new about the car?"

Frost sipped his coffee and shook his head. "No, but Korsak has arranged that we're directly linked with the traffic monitoring."

"The man really has everywhere contacts.", Jane mumbled as she looked at the big screen. "Real time?"

"As good as.", Frost replied and sipped his fresh coffee. "There is only a minimal time delay."

Jane nodded slowly. "Have you found out something about the Wilmores?"

Frost's eyes shot to her and frowned. "Actually ... yes. I digged deeper into their finances. At the first sight everything seemed to be okay. But ... about a year ago the Wilmores moved to Boston, they've bought the house in which they are living."

Jane sat down at a desk and furrowed her eyebrows. "That's not really surprising."

Frost typed on his keyboard. "It is when you look at this. Emma and Oscar Wilmore bought the house ... to the original price. Seven hundred and fifty thousand bucks. The half of it was paid cash."

Jane choked on her coffee and frowned. "How can a couple afford a house that costs seven hundred and fifty thousand bucks and pay the half cash when they don't make hundred thousand bucks together in a year?"

Frankie and Jane had the same thought it the same time. "The international flights to Latin America.", they said in unison.

Jane gritted her teeth and shook her head. She could slap herself. "We need to talk to Emma Wilmore again. But before that we need to check the weight of the cargo load of Oscar. From the whole last year."

"That's not a problem.", Frost said and typed on his keyboard. "The airline has granted me full access to their loading list."

"Unusual for a private company.", Jane said. "Normally they don't work with us."

Frost took a deep breath and shrugged. "Well, they also want to know if one of their pilots have abused their machines for drug smuggling."

"They want to protect themselves.", Frankie said.

Jane nodded and pointed at the monitor. "Probably. Frost, call up Oscar's freight list of the last year."

Frost nodded and did as he was told.

Jane smiled contentedly. "Gotcha!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korsak sat at his desk and chewed with a frown on his sandwich. "So you think that Oscar Wilmore has worked as a drug courier and that the kids were kidnapped to have a leverage?"

Jane nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "This is more plausible than the idea of child pornography."

Korsak sipped his coffee to swallow his food. "And you also think that Emma Wilmore knew about it?"

"You get it if you suddenly can afford a seven hundred and fifty thousand dollar house.", Frankie replied. "There are no misunderstandings."

"But why didn't Emma mentioned it when you and Frankie questioned her?", Frost asked.

Jane raised her eyebrows. "Would you have mentioned it if your husband works for an drug cartel?"

Frost looked long at her and shrugged. "Only when my husband looks better than me."

Frankie and Korsak started to chuckle.

Jane smiled and rolled her eyes. "Jerk."

Korsak smiled and shook his head. "Now the question arises what Oscar has done to anger his employer. Embezzled drugs or misappropriated their money?"

Jane frowned and chewed on her bottom lip. "Let's ask Emma."

"She won't tell us, Jane.", Frankie said.

Jane looked long at him. "Her children are missing. She will tell us."

Korsak stood up and drew his eyebrows together. "Let's light a fire under Emma."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma Wilmore sat in the interrogation room and chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

Jane and Korsak entered the room and both sat down in the opposite side of the table.

Emma looked at both of them. "Have you found my children?"

Jane took a deep breath and opened an folder. "We are constantly working on it. Emma, we have a few new questions."

Emma looked at her and nodded. "I will answer them if I can."

Jane fixed her gaze at the young woman. "What exactly has Oscar transported from the Latin American countries?"

Emma thought for a moment. "Uh ... smaller pieces of furniture, books, people. Things that fit into a Learjet."

Korsak frowned deeply. "If we would go with a drug-sniffing dog through Oscar's jet, would the dog strike?"

Emma looked questioningly at him. "What do you mean?"

Jane raises her eyebrows. "We've checked your finances more closely and it showed some inconsistencies."

Emma swallowed hard. "I'm sure I can clear this up."

"Good.". Jane said, took a picture of the house out of the folder, laid it on the table and tapped on it. "Let's start with your house. How did you and Oscar afford such an expensive house?"

"We have raises several mortgages. ", Emma replied.

Korsak shook his head. "Uh-uh, that we've checked too. The house is halfway in your possession. You have paid it off in cash in one fell swoop."

"Three hundred and seventy five thousand dollars is a substantial sum for a pilot and a saleswoman who works only part-time."

Emma turned pale. "The money is an inheritance."

Korsak made his notes and didn't looked up. "Whom have you inherited?"

"An old friend from school."

Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "I really would like to believe you, Emma. But I can't. In the beginning the cargo weight of Oscar's cargo was normal as he made the trips to Latin America. And then you moved to Boston a year ago. And the cargo got heavier."

"Boston can be quite expensive to live.", Korsak said and looked over the rim of his glasses. "Then another source of money can be helpful."

"How did you do it?", Jane wanted to know. "Did you embezzled drugs or did y diverted money?"

Emma frowned deeply. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"We know that you have stolen from a drug cartel.", Jane replied and all kindness and understanding was gone from her voice. "For which cartel has Oscar worked?"

"For none.", Emma replied with tears in her eyes. "We have nothing to do with drugs."

Jane leaned forward and frowned. "We try to help you. We try to find your children and the murder of your husband. But for that you need to be sincere."

"But I don't lie.", Emma cried.

"We're running out of time, Emma.", Jane said with emphasis. "For which cartel has he worked?"

Emma closed her eyes and shook her head while tears ran down her cheeks.

The door opened and Frankie looked into the room. "Detective Rizzoli, Sergeant Korsak, you should see something."

Jane looked at the older man and stood up from her chair. "Excuse us."

They followed Frankie on the heels.

"Frankie, what is it?", Jane wanted to know.

Frankie looked over his shoulder. "Frost has found the car.", he replied and opened the door of the B.R.I.C. "Near Charlestown Bridge."

Frost looked away from the big screen. "The car drove along the Commercial Street five minutes ago."

Jane drew her eyebrows together. "I thought we would have real time."

"Hey, I only have one pair of eyes.", Frost replied.

Jane sighed and put her left hand on her hip. "Okay, play it."

Frost nodded and played the surveillance video.

Jane chewed on the inside of her cheek and ran her right index finger along her bottom lip. But then she saw something. "Frost, play it again."

Frost frowned, rewind the video and played it again.

"Jane, what is it?", Frankie wanted to know.

Jane pointed on the screen. "Look at the time stamp."

The car disappeared for three minutes and reappeared to continue its journey.

Korsak drew his eyebrows together. "Crap."

Frost sighed and took the receiver of his landline. "I'll call Dr. Isles."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group of five walked into an alley in the Commercial Street and all of them knew that nothing good awaited them.

At a big grey garbage can they immediately saw a big black suitcase and a smaller black suitcase.

Jane gritted her teeth and glanced at the name tag of the bigger suitcase. She sniffed and looked at the group. "The suitcases are property of Emma Wilmore."

An heavy silence settled over the alley.

Maura licked her lips and walked to the items. She put on her gloves and knelt down. She looked at Jane and took a deep breath as her wife nodded. Then Maura slowly undid the zipper and opened the big suitcase.

The four Detectives exhaled loudly with heavy hearts as they saw the content of the suitcase.

Maura hesitated for a moment and opened the second, smaller suitcase.

Jane turned away and closed her eyes. "Son of a bitch!", she growled through gritted teeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the finding Cavanaugh had insisted that all four Detectives go home and recover from the long and hard day so they could return the next day well-rested.

Jane had gone home alone because Maura wanted to finish some paperwork. And somehow she was happy about it.

Now she stood in the open door of the second guest room.

Well, currently it was in full modification and was empty and a protective foil was spread out on the floor.

An opened paint can stood at a wall.

Jane shortly thought about to continue the painting but doff the idea immediately.

She sighed heavily and leaned her head against the door frame.

The Italian winced as two arms wrapped around her middle and looked over her shoulder. "I thought you wanted to do paperwork."

Maura sighed and put her cheek between Jane's shoulder blades. "I couldn't focus on my reports."

Jane slowly nodded. "Understandably."

Maura tightened the hold. "You've been thinking about to continue the painting, didn't you?"

Jane sighed and nodded again. "Yeah, in the hope that it distracts me."

Maurs turned her wife around and kissed the brunette while she ran her hands up and down at Jane's arms. "It was a terrible long day with an awful ending. Painting walls will not help."

Jane leaned her forehead against the blonde's and took a deep breath. "What do you suggest, Doctor?"

Maura took her hand and started walking. "A long, hot bath and plenty of sleep."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks to everyone who read and follow this story. I appreciate it very much.** **Of course your opinions of this story are welcomed as long as they are written kind.**

**T73 **


	4. Chapter 4

Maura came slowly but surely back to consciousness. She stretched and rolled onto her back, sighing deeply.

The blonde opened her eyes and was greeted by the morning darkness. She turned her head to the left side in the anticipation to find a mountain of black curls.

But Jane's bedside was already empty.

Maura frowned and listened for any sound but there was none. She stood up and took her robe off the hook. She walked into the hallway and heard muffled punches on a punching bag and grunts.

Maura sighed and went to the recently fitness room slash originally guest room. The source of the sounds. She opened the door and saw how Jane furiously beat on the punching bag.

Normally she enjoyed the sight of her already well-toned wife. How her muscles and tendons tensed and relaxed again. Under normal circumstances.

But today, Jane was only tense.

Maura licked her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. "I hope you realize that we need to make the room either soundproof or have to transfer it to the basement."

Jane froze in the middle of her next punch, dropping the clenched fist a little. "I didn't meant to wake you."

Maura pressed her lips together and entered Jane's sanctuary. "You haven't. It's half past five."

Jane unclenched her fist."Oh, I didn't noticed it is so late."

"Or early.", Maura said, and sat down the window seating accommodation. "You haven't slept at all, did you?"

Jane punched the bag softly and sighed. "Not really. I was hunted by imagines of rolled-up corpses of children all night."

Maura crossed her legs. "I can understand that."

"Seriously?", Jane asked wit furrowed eyebrows when she opened the velcros of her gloves with a jerk. "You seemed very relaxed this night."

Maura took a deep breath and raised briefly her eyebrows. "Just because I'm not moving like crazy in my sleep it doesn't mean I don't have nightmares."

The Italian sighed loudly. "I didn't want to blame you."

Maura smiled slightly and nodded. "I know . Don't worry."

Jane nodded slowly and walked to Maura. She took the blonde's hand and helped her to her feet. She wrapped carefully her arms around the smaller woman and closed her eyes. But then the Italian looked at her wife and kissed her gently.

Maura smiled and took Jane's hand. "Come with me.", she said and started walking.

Jane frowned puzzled but followed her wife. "Where are we going?"

Maura looked over her shoulder and smiled mischievously. "You should take a shower before work. Or do you want to go to the precinct that sweaty?"

Jane made an annoyed face and her shoulders slumped. "I'd prefer not to go to work today."

Maura walked with the nagging brunette to their room and entered the bathroom. She turned to her wife and exhorted her with her gaze. "Don't talk nonsense. Now ... lift your arms."

Jane rolled her eyes and lifted her arms.

Maura pulled the tank top over Jane's head and let her eyes roam over Jane's bare torso.

Jane crossed her arms over her chest and furrowed her eyebrows. "Maura?"

Maura rolled her eyes. "Don't act like I had never seen you naked before. Down with the shorts."

Jane growled, pulled it down and stepped out of it.

Maura looked down at the naked body of her wife and tilted her head with a satisfied smile to the side.

Jane blushed and began to fidget. "Uh ... are you done with your examination? Can I take a shower now?"

Maura's eyes shot up and she took off her nightgown. "Now we can go take a shower.", she said and stepped into the shower stall.

Jane stood there like rooted to the spot and her eyebrows were raised up high.

"Are you coming, Jane?", Maura asked innocently from the shower.

"You've got absolutely no idea.", Jane mumbled under her breath and entered the shower stall. She stood closely behind Maura and turned the water on.

Maura smiled and leaned back into her wife.

Jane closed her eyes and sighed. That was since weeks the most intime contact, the two shared.

The Italian couldn't resist the urge anymore and kissed the blonde's bare shoulder.

Maura whimpered a little and tilted her head to the side to grant Jane more access.

Jane's lips brushed gently the wet skin of Maura and found their destination on the blonde's neck.

Maura closed her eyes, bit her bottom lip and moaned a little as her knees gave out a bit.

Jane stepped up her attack and growled as she tightened the grip on Maura's hips. But then she sobered again and stopped. "I'm sorry.", she whispered with a husky voice. "I didn't want to push you. I should shower after you."

"Don't you dare leaving the shower stall.", Maura replied and turned around. She took the Italian's hand and placed on her right breast. "You don't push me. I want it"

Jane furrowed her eyebrows but ran her thumb over the rigid bundle of nerves. "Are you sure?"

Maura held the fiery glance of Jane and licked her lips."Yes."

Jane growled low and pushed the blonde gently against the glass wall of the shower. She looked questioningly into hazel eyes and kissed Maura determined as she found the answer in them.

Maura gave in to the kiss and wrapped her arms around the neck of her wife.

Jane ran her hands down on the blonde's sides and down her tights while she kissed Maura deeply.

Maura kissed her back impatiently and hungrily and groaned.

Jane broke away and looked amused at the smaller woman. "Patience is a virtue, Dr. Isles."

"I was patient for three months.", Maura replied, gasping as the Italian lifted her right leg up. She wrapped it around Jane's waist automatically.

Suddenly Jane stopped again and furrowed her eyebrows. "We can do that, right? I mean ... I don't want to crush anything."

Maura looked at Jane and could help but bursted out laughing when she saw the adorable face. She pressed her lips briefly together. "It's okay, Jane. You won't crush anything."

Jane frowned deeply. "Are you sure?"

Maura smiled and nodded. "I'm a Doctor. I'm absolutely sure."

Jane took a deep breath and ran slowly her left hand along the inside of Maura's tight.

Maura closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall.

Jane took the opportunity to attack the exposed throat with her mouth which elicited a deep moan from Maura.

That unleashed the brunette. She ran her thumb over Maura's sensitive clit and the blonde arched her back.

Maura raised her arms over her head and looked at the transparent wall for support. She moved her hips as soon as the finger made a circular motion and started to pant hard.

Jane let go of her lover's throat and looked at her, frowning slightly. "Do you like that?"

Maura still had her eyes closed, bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Yes?", Jane whispered.

Maura moved her hips again and moaned again. "Yes."

Jane placed her middle finger at the blonde's opening and growled. "And that?"

Maura whimpered loudly. "God ... yes."

Jane entered Maura with the finger and swallowed hard. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the blonde's. Then she added another finger and her wife hissed.

Jane's eyes shot open and she stopped her movement. "Did I hurt you?"

Maura forced her eyes open and shook her head. "No, it was just unexpected. After all we hadn't sex for three months.", she felt that the Italian wanted to remove a finger and grabbed her wrist. "Don't you dare. I didn't say that it feels uncomfortable, did I?"

Jane frowned but started to grin mischievously and started to move her left hand again.

Maura dropped her arms on Jane's shoulders and clung on them.

Jane felt that Maura's walls contracted firmly and looked at her wife.

Maura had her mouth wide open and a low moan fell from her lips as she began to shake. "Oh God.", she whimpered.

Jane kissed her passionately and slid faster into her.

Maura pulled the Italian in as deeply as possible and couldn't suppress loud moans and gasps anymore. She opened her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. "God, Jane ... I can't ... I can't ...", she panted.

Jane looked at her with big eyes. "It's okay.", she whispered against Maura's lips and kissed her along the jaw line. "It's okay, Maura. Let go, I've got you."

Maura went rigid as the orgasm crashed through her and then she went limp in Jane's arms.

Jane braced the blonde and sat them slowly down on the shower floor.

Maura snuggled into Jane and opened her eyes with a broad grin. "Hi."

Jane smiled back and kissed her wife's forehead. "Hey.", but then she frowned deeply. "You're an sly beast."

Maura couldn't wipe the grin from her lips. "Why am I sly?"

Jane took a deep breath. "You've seduced me."

"That's true.", Maura agreed and stood up again.

Jane frowned deeply. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to really take a shower.", Maura informed the Italian and took her expensive shower lotion from the bracket.

Jane stared at her. Then she began to laugh and shook her head while she got to her feet.

Maura looked puzzled at her. "What?"

Jane still shook her head and kissed her wife gently. "You're so weird but I love you."

Maura rolled her eyes but smiled. "I love you too."

Jane entered in a dark grey pantsuit and a white shirt the bullpen. As usual, a paper cup in her hand.

Korsak and Frost exchanged puzzled looks.

Jane slowed her steps and drew her eyebrows together. "What?"

Korsak looked long at her. "Something is different about you."

"And what should be different?", the,Italian wanted to know and put her jacket off.

The older man shrugged. "It is like you are ... ", he paused. "glowing."

"And you are swaggering.", Frost added. "What's up?"

Jane hid her grinning face behind a curtain of hairs as she sat down at her desk. "Nothing."

Frost leaned back in his chair. "To hell with your 'Nothing'. Does it have something to do with a particular Doctor?"

Jane sighed and turned on her computer. "No."

Frost looked at Korsak and smirked.

Korsak chuckled and raised his eyebrows.

Jane rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "Can we please focus back on the case?"

Korsak cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Frost and I have been talking about who is going to tell Emma that we found her kids dead."

Jane exhaled loudly and thought for a moment. "We won't tell her."

Frost looked long at her and drew his eyebrows together.

"Excuse me?", Korsak asked confused.

Jane raised her eyebrows and licked her lips. "We couldn't eliminate Emma from the list of suspects. And, moreover, the bodies were found in Emma's suitcases. That doesn't clear her of a charge."

"Yeah,", Frost said thoughtfully. "but don't you think that it's an extreme measure if we conceal the death of her children, Jane?"

Jane briefly raised her eyebrows and nodded once. "Normally I would agree with you, Frost. But extreme cases require extreme measure. Either Emma cooperate or ..."

"She close up because she knows that the kids are already dead.", Frost finished the sentence and the Italian nodded.

Korsak sighed loudly and frowned. "I will be quite honest, Jane. I don't like the idea at all."

"Me neither,Vince.", Jane replied and looked with big eyes at him. "But I see this as a opportunity to find out why an entire family was wiped out. And when Emma has absolutely nothing to do with it then I will tell her the bad news myself."

Korsak gritted his teeth and nodded slowly.

Jane nodded too and licked her lips. "Okay, Maura will examine the kids first. Once she finished the autopsies she let us know. Do we know if a life insurance was taken out for the children?"

Frost typed on his keyboard and drew his eyebrows together. "It's not known."

"And for the husband?", Jane wanted to know but Frost shook his head. "Damn it."

"We jump from one to the next guess.", Korsak said and gritted his teeth. "And then we are as smart as before."

Jane drew her eyebrows together and looked long at him. "Drug smuggling was most obvious, but I doubt it now."

"Why?", Frost wanted to know.

"Because DCU would have interfered by now.", Korsak answered. "A contract kill?"

Jane frowned and nodded. "Possible. But without life insurance ... What could be the main reason?"

Frost stared at his screen. "A divorce."

"That's a pretty long shot.", Korsak said. "Even for you, Frost."

"It may be a long shot,", Frost said and turned the screen around. "but I can be right. Look and be amazed."

Jane looked at the screen and drew her eyebrows together. "Noah Arnold, divorce lawyer."

Frost nodded slowly. "Oscar called Noah last month multiple times."

Jane slowly turned to the glass board and stared at the picture of Emma Wilmore. "She made us believe that she and Oscar had an happy marriage. She lied to us again.", she frowned as Susie entered the bullpen with a folder in her hand. "Susie, what brings you up here?"

Susie slowed her steps. "Uh ... Dr. Isles sent me up because she's very busy."

Jane slowly nodded and leaned back in her chair. "Okay, what do you have for us?"

Susie cleared her throat. "These are the results of the blood analysis' from the crime scene. The,male victim, Oscar Wilmore, has the blood group AB rhesus factor positive."

"This is fairly rare blood group.", Jane stated.

Susie nodded agreeing. "Yes. A blood group is a classification of blood based on the presence or absence of inherited antigenic substance on the surface of red blood cells. These antigens may be proteins, carbohydrates, glycoproteins , or glycolipids, depending on the blood group system. Some of these antigens are also pres ..."

"Hey,", Jane cut the young woman off and furrowed her eyebrows while the two men smirked. "calm down, Maura junior, or your head explodes. Why are you telling us this?"

Susie blushed a little and gave Jane the folder. "We were able to extract samples of the children's toothbrushes and compared them with the DNA of the father. The boy, Justin, matches."

Jane glanced at the file and back at Susie. "There is certainly a but."

Susie took a deep breath and raised her eyebrows. "But the girl, Anna, has the blood group 0 negative."

Frost pulled his head back and frowned. "Is that even possible?"

"No,", Susie answered and shook her head. "that's utterly out of the question. Anna could have the group A or B or even AB, but never 0 negative."

"Unless ...", Jane said slowly and looked at both men. "Oscar wasn't Anna's father."

Frost sighed and put his hand on his chin. "That would explain the divorce lawyer. He found out that Emma had an affair."

Korsak shook his head. "And instead to bear the costs of divorce she let kill Oscar."

Jane nodded agreeing and turned back to Susie. "What about the blood in the nursery?"

"It matches with Oscar Wilmore's blood.", Susie answered.

Jane narrowed her eyes and dragged them to Susie. "Thank you, Susie. This helps us a lot."

Susie nodded with a smile and left the bullpen again.

Jane stood up from her chair, walked to the board and eyed the crime scene photos. "The attack didn't took place in the kitchen. It was finished there."

"All-new questions.", Frost stated.

"Now it's time for answers.", Jane replied and her expression darkened.

"A third round?", Korsak wanted to know.

"And a fourth and fifth if we have to.", Jane said and started walking.

Frost jumped up from his chair and grabbed his jacket. "I'm coming with you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane entered the interrogation room and dropped the files loudly on the table. "We should have a straight talk, Emma."

Emma looked at her exhausted and pressed her lips to a thin line together. "I don't know what you want from me, Detective."

Jane frowned deeply. "I want the naked, unvarnished truth. Who killed Oscar?"

Emma closed her eyes and sobbed. "I don't know.", she whispered.

"I don't believe you.", Jane hissed harshly back.

Emma wiped a tear away and looked with red eyes at the Italian. "Why do you insist that I killed my husband? I am innocent."

Jane sat down on a chair and looked deep into the woman's eyes. "Why don't you tell us the whole truth? Constantly it turns out that it was only the half of the story that you told us."

"I try to help as good as I can.", Emma said a little impatiently. "Stop asking me ridiculous questions and find my children."

Jane took a deep breath and briefly gritted her teeth. "I try. Now, tell me the whole story."

Emma swallowed hard and nodded.

Jane licked her lips and looked through the file. "Wherefrom did you get so many money?"

"I really don't know.", Emma said and sniffed. "Oscar came home one day and said that we don't have to worry about the house anymore. That we could afford it now."

Jane's voice softened. "And you didn't want to know where the money came from?"

Emma looked long at her and put an hand on her mouth. "I was just happy that we hadn't to worry about money for once. In retrospect I should have asked him where the money came from."

Jane frowned slightly. "So it could be possible that Oscar has smuggled drugs?"

"No.", Emma replied vehemently. "No, Oscar was against drugs. Oscar's brother died because of an overdose when he was seventeen."

Jane nodded slowly. "Okay.", she said. "Okay, that's a start. Since when did you live separated?"

Emma looked confused at her. "What?"

Jane pulled an paper out of the file, laid it in front of Emma and pointed at a phone number. "Oscar has repeatedly called this number in the last month. This is the number of an divorce lawyer."

Emma got pale as a ghost. "Oh my God."

Jane sighed and licked her lips. "Was it because of your affair?"

"What affair?"

"Emma, our lab could determine that Anna isn't Oscar's biological daughter."

Emma's lower lip trembled and she closed her eyes. "Oh my God."

"What's the name of your affair?"

"I had no affair."

"Emma ..."

"Listen, Detective Rizzoli.", Emma cut her off and paused. "I really had no affair. I didn't knew myself that Anna isn't Oscar's daughter."

Jane looked long at her and frowned. "What had happened?"

Emma,shook her head and pressed her lips together. "I was at a work party of my old employer. I had one or two drinks too much. The last thing I remember is that I got into a cab and woke up in a motel room. I think a colleague had called the cab."

Jane leaned back in her chair and sighed a bit. "Have you been alone in the room?"

Emma hesitated for a moment. "I was alone when I woke up ... but ... I was naked. I just thought that I was too drunk and had no more control."

Jane began to understand and frowned. "You don't have to justify yourself, Emma. Did you report it to the police?"

Emma had tears in her eyes and looked long at the Italian. "What should I have reported? That I've been drinking too much?"

Jane raised briefly her eyebrows. "It sounds to me that you've been drugged. Probably with roofies."

Emma laughed bitterly and sniffed. "You're a few years too late and in the wrong unit."

Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "So you reported it?"

"Of course I did.", Emma said and wiped an tear away. "Of course I did. Roofies don't exist just since yesterday. But no one took me serious because I was dressed a little sexier. The on duty Detective had even asked me if I didn't meant to get raped. Before the questioning was I was gone."

Jane looked long at her and suppressed the urge to kill any older police officers who crossed her way. "Did you never wanted to know who the father is?"

Emma shook her head and shrugged. "What would you have preferred? That your daughter grow up well cared and loved or that she,is,seen as the breed of a rapist. Oscar loved Anna ... I love Anna. And I want my children back. They are the last thing I have from Oscar."

Jane swallowed hard and looked at the file. "Who raped you?"

Emma licked her lips. "I can't remember his name. I think ... he was a temporary worker."

Jane drew her eyebrows together and licked her lips. "If you could describe him to a sketch artist. ..."

"I can describe him ...", Emma cut her off.

Jane nodded and closed the file. "All right.", she said and got up.

"Detective Rizzoli?", Emma said and Jane looked at her. "Please bring my babies back to me."

Jane took a deep breath and forced herself to smile. Then she left the room.

Forst and Korsak were waiting in the surveillance room as she came to them.

"What do you think?", Frost wanted to know.

Jane's headache started behind her left eye and she rubbed it. "I think that it makes the story more complicated if it is true."

"We should check it.", Korsak said and looked at her. "Maura had called."

Jane made a face and groaned. "A rolling stone gathers no moss. Come on, guys."

Frost looked at Korsak and smiled.

Korsak rolled smiling his eyes and followed the Italian.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys. I hope you had a great and peaceful Christmas time. This is just a short chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading this.**

**T73**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three Detectives entered the forensics and walked straight to the morgue.

Jane paused as she looked through the window and saw the little bodies of Justin and Anna on the cold metal autopsy tables. She gritted her teeth and pressed her lips together.

Frost noticed her change of mood and walked to her."Are you okay?"

Jane blinked a few times and looked at him. She came slowly back to reality and smiled weakly. "Yeah."

Frost frowned deeply. "You sure?"

Jane nodded and kept on walking. "Stop worrying about me. I'm fine.", she said and entered the autopsy room.

Maura was still wearing her black scrubs and looked seriously up from the clipboard as the Detectives walked in the room.

"I was hoping that you'll wait until after lunch.", Jane said.

Frost looked puzzled at Korsak and the older man shrugged.

Jane drew her eyebrows together and exhaled loudly. "So ... you've found something?"

Maura put the clipboard to the side and raised her eyebrows. "I've found a lot. Well, Anna was very revealing."

Korsak drew his eyebrows together. "What do you mean, Doc?"

Maura walked to the table on which the little girl laid on and sighed. "The girl may look externally intact but she tells me a different story."

Jane closed briefly her eyes. "Maura!"

"She was abused.", Maura said immediately.

Frost gritted his teeth. "Sexually?"

Maura looked at Jane and and shook her head. "No, the hymen is still in tact and there are no evidence of a sexual assault. In contrast to Justin. At Anna I could find numerous bruises, broken bones and hyperextensions at the shoulder joints."  
>Jane exhaled slowly and looked to the lifeless boy in the other autopsy table. "What about Justin?"<br>Maura licked her lips and raised her eyebrows. "In contrast to Anna he was sexually abused. But not physically abused like Anna."  
>"That's what I call luck.", Jane snapped with anger in her voice.<br>Maura pressed her lips together and looked worriedly at her wife.  
>Korsak looked at the two dead children as he couldn't believe that their short lives were ended knowingly by a human.<br>Frost had his chin lowered a bit and frowned as he looked at the bodies.  
>Jane looked at the blonde and took a deep breath. "Sorry."<br>Maura shook her head. "It's okay."  
>Korsak cleared his throat. "What's the cause of death?"<br>Maura took a deep breath. "Both suffocated."  
>Jane drew her eyebrows together. "But this couldn't happened in the suitcases. Those are hard protective cases but air still could pass through the zipper."<br>"I agree with you, Jane.", Maura said and started to walk to the table on which the suitcases were, but then she stopped abruptly.  
>Korsak frowned slightly. "Doc, are you okay?"<br>Maura took a deep breath and started walking again. "Yes, I just felt a little dizzy. As I already said, I agree with Jane. Because of the occurred livores mortis I can exclude that Anna and Justin died in the suitcases. There has been prints that does not fit to the cases."  
>Jane blinked a few times, almost as she had to struggle for composure. "When did they died?"<br>Maura made a unmindfully gesture and began to rub her belly. "Two and a half hours after the abduction."  
>Jane closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "God damn it.", she whispered.<br>Korsak shook his head and gritted his teeth. "We had no chance to find the kids alive."  
>"How did they suffocate?", Frost wanted to know.<br>The blonde looked at each of the Detectives. "Since I couldn't find any petechial hemorrhages at either of them, I take gas asphyxia as a starting point. But I let that confirm by the lab."  
>Jane nodded slowly. "Okay.", she said and started walking.<br>Korsak sighed and followed her.  
>Frost looked again at the little victims and walked too. But then he looked at Maura. "Thanks, Doc."<br>Maura smiled weakly and sighed as he was out of sight. She put a hand back on her belly."Your Mama and I will make sure that never something bad happens to you, baby. Never.", she said softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane brought a beer for herself and a steaming cup of tea for her wife into the living room and put the cup down on the coffee table. She sat down on the couch with a sigh and looked in the flickering fire in the fireplace.  
>It was one of the evenings when no Tv was required or the presence of a helicopter mom named Angela.<br>It was one of the evenings when the two women came home after a long day of work, changed into comfortable yoga pants and shirts, ordered food from the delivery service and enjoined the rare togetherness.  
>One of the evenings when they shook off the Doctor and the Detective in front of the door and were just Jane and Maura.<br>On these evenings, there was no room for murder and manslaughter. No room for family dramas.  
>Jane sipped her beer and frowned. "You know ... a fire in the fireplace is only romantic in winter for me."<br>Maura took her mug from the table and settled with her back against her wife. "For me it's romantic when it is lit on and you're with me."  
>Jane wrapped immediately her left arm around the blonde's middle and pulled her closer. She rested her chin on Maura's shoulder and kissed shortly her neck. "When I look at it from this perspective, the you're right, Maura.", she murmured.<br>Maura smiled and put an hand on the Italian's arm. "Can you believe that we were just best friends four years ago?"  
>Jane smiled and shook her head. "No."<br>"If I would have something like that suggested to you, I would have scared you away.", Maura said and looked into the flames.  
>Jane shook her head again and tightened her hold a little. "No. Even then you wouldn't have scared me away. It would have given me a strange feeling but I would have done it for you anyway. Because there is nothing in the world I wouldn't do for you, Maura."<br>Maura turned her head so she could look at her beloved wife. She looked directly into her eyes and saw nothing but sincere, warmth and love. Sheer love that was only meant for her. She felt like she would fall all over again in love with the Italian, fall harder for her. But this time Maura knew that her feelings would be returned. That she had not to fear that she would be rejected. That Jane's heart was hers alone. Suddenly she had butterflies in her stomach again. "I love you, Jane."  
>Jane smiled, leaned in and kissed her.<br>It wasn't a kiss born of sexual desire or need.  
>It was a kiss born of love devotion and pure tenderness.<br>It almost felt like the kiss of farewell, but the bitter aftertaste stayed away.  
>It was a kiss born out from love.<br>Jane sighed deeply and broke the kiss slowly. "I love you too, Maura. You can't imagine how much."  
>Maura still had her eyes closed as a tear escaped from her eye.<br>Jane smiled and wiped the tear away with her thumb. "I hope that this is a tear because you aren't allowed to drink alcohol and I sip my beer."  
>Maura's eyes shot open.<br>Gone was the moment of sheer romantic.  
>"Of course not.", the blonde replied and rested against the Italian again. "You taste like old coffee, food and beer, though."<br>Jane choked on her beer and frowned, chuckling. "Sorry? I thought you like my taste."  
>Maura looked at her, smiled and kissed her gently. "I do. Because Jane Rizzoli shouldn't taste different."<br>Jane rested her chin again on the smaller woman's shoulder and wrinkled her nose. "It sounds like I'm a over-the-hill dish in a duap restaurant which is only eaten by hardcore fans."  
>"And I am your biggest hardcore fan.", Maura said and kissed the Italian gently.<br>Kane opened her eyes again and grinned broadly. "I can live with that.", she sighed deeply. "I hardly can believe it."  
>Maura sipped her tea and frowned. "What?"<br>Jane started to rub the blonde's belly gently. "That we're soon three."  
>Maura put a hand on Jane's but didn't stop her. "Me neither. But I wouldn't call six months soon"<br>Jane took a deep breath and shook slightly her head. "That doesn't matter, Maura. It worked."  
>The couple had already started an attempt to get pregnant but the first try failed miserably.<br>Maura had had a miscarriage in the third week and the blonde blamed herself for it. She thought that it was because she couldn't step back in that time.  
>Jane was just disappointed, but didn't showed it.<br>Two out of three test runs turns out wrong, right?  
>This attitude to life had almost cost her, her marriage.<br>So Jane did what she could do best and collected the shards. No matter how painful it was, she did it.  
>In this case, without complaining.<br>The second try had worked.  
>Her beautiful wife was pregnant in the second trimester now. Without any complications.<br>Jane's desire to have a child, of whom she didn't knew she would have, got fulfilled.  
>She linked her hand with Maura's and kissed her below Maura's ear. "I'm so proud of you."<br>Maura smiled and sighed. "Why?"  
>"Because you haven't gave up.", the Italian replied.<br>Maura sighed and squeezed Jane's hand. "You gave me the strength. Without you I couldn't have cope with it."  
>Jane smiled a little and took a deep breath. "You are a strong woman, Maura, all alone."<br>The blonde turned her head so she could look at her wife. "Just like you, Jane.", she looked back to the fireplace and started to play with Jane's fingers of her left hand. Suddenly she twisted the Italian's wedding band. "You know ... I'm surprised you haven't mislaid it even once in three years of our marriage."  
>Jane frowned confused. "What do you mean?"<br>"Your wedding band.", Maura replied.  
>Jane linked their hands again. "Well ... this is probably because I take off my ring as good as never. Have you ever misplaced yours?"<br>Maura hesitated for a moment. "No."  
>Jane raised her eyebrows. "You'll get hives, Maura."<br>Maura rolled her eyes and huffed. "I did only once."  
>Jane nodded slowly and swallowed hard so she wouldn't start to smile. She cleared her throat. "Was it on the day when you were avoiding me?"<br>"I actually had a lot to do that day.", Maura replied seriously. "If you've forgotten, on that day there was a terrible pileup on the Zakim Bridge with very many fatalities. I have not avoided you."  
>"Okay.", Jane chuckled.<br>Maura glared at her. "I'm serious, Jane."  
>Jane turned serious again and cleared her throat. "I know. I'm sorry."<br>"In the heat of the moment I haven't put my wedding band in the box on my desk.", Maura confessed and sighed. "And when I had my first break I've noticed that I hadn't put it in there before I started the first autopsy. I panicked and turned my office upside down."  
>Jane bit her bottom lip so she didn't start to laugh. "You didn't lost it in an open corpse, did you?"<br>Maura rolled her eyes and lifted the necklace around her neck that Jane had given her on their first Christmas they had shared as a couple. "No, I haven't. I must have been so preoccupied after the registration that I unconsciously had placed the ring in that necklace."  
>Jane couldn't help herself anymore and bursted out laughing.<br>Maura gasped and swatted her wife's thigh.  
>Jane still chuckled and kissed the blonde's neck. "You're just too adorable. They're just rings."<br>"They are our wedding rings.", Maura disagreed and looked at the brunette. "We've chosen them together. They are a symbol of our love."  
>"You're right.", Jane agreed and kissed the blonde softly. "They are a symbol of our love. And in the same time they are just a object that can be lost and replaced. But that doesn't diminishes our love for each other, Maura. Objects can be replaced, not our love."<br>Maura twisted Jane's ring again. "You must think that I am silly."  
>Jane laid her cheek on Maura's shoulder and smiled. "Why?"<br>"Because I'm emotionally so attached to an object."  
>"I'll tell you a secret that nobody knows. Not even Frankie.", Jane said and rested her chin close to Maura's ear. "Before my grandma died she gave me her rosary. Not that I should become a better catholic ... just ... just so I always would have something of her with me after she dies. So a part of her would always be with me. Something symbolic. Something on which I am emotionally attached. Still I own that rosary. It is in the drawer of my bedside table. So no ... no, I don't think you are silly."<br>Maura looked long at the Italian and smiled a bit. "Thank you.", she whispered.  
>Jane nodded slightly. "You're welcome."<br>Maura took a deep breath. "Daniel."  
>Jane drew confused her eyebrows together. "Sorry, but I'm still Jane."<br>Maura rolled her eyes but smiled. "As a name for our baby if its a boy."  
>Jane raised her eyebrows and sighed. "And if its a girl?"<br>"Danielle?", Maura asked back.  
>Jane chuckled deeply. "So pragmatic, Dr. Isles? I like that."<br>Maura ran an hand over Jane's forearm. "Do you like the names?"  
>Jane grinned proudly. "I love them. Whether boy or girl, I can call the baby Danny."<br>Maura rolled her eyes again and laughed. "You're impossible."  
>Jane raises her eyebrows, grinning. "I know."<br>Maura closed her eyes but still smiled. "I think we should tell the others."  
>Jane's eyebrows shot up. "You sure?"<br>Maura sighed and nodded. "I think Frost and Korsak has already a presumption and Angela has a sixth sense."  
>Jane wrinkled her nose. "I think Frankie has a hunch too. Shall we convened a family council slash family dinner tomorrow night?"<br>Maura nodded slowly. "I think that would be the best way."  
>Jane took a deep breath. "Okay ... so it be then."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**I have to admit it. This chapter was born between Christmas and New year. I think that's why it's a bit longer. I hope you like it.**

**T73**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane took a deep breath and walked into the already vivid kitchen. For her taste, it was far too early for the hustle and bustle. But the hearty laughter of her mother and her wife brought a smile to her lips.  
>Angela looked at her and beamed broadly. "Morning, baby."<br>Jane smiled slightly as she walked to Maura and placed a kiss on her lips. "What did you two concocted that you both giggles that much?", she asked, went to Angela and kissed her cheek.  
>Angela rolled her eyes and poured two cups of coffee. "Can't two women go into a huddle and giggle?"<br>Jane raised an skeptical eyebrow. "Normally I would say 'there is nothing wrong with it' ...", she paused and furrowed her eyebrows. "But with the two of you ... I don't know."  
>Angela rolled her eyes again and handed her daughter a coffee mug. "Stop being so skeptical."<br>Jane smiled and thanked the older woman for the brown liquid.  
>Maura eyed the coffee mug and licked her lips. "I stay at tea. But thank you, Angela."<br>Angela looked long at her and frowned a bit. "Okay, honey."  
>Jane gathered all her courage and cleared her throat. "Uh ... Ma, do you think you can whip up a dinner?"<br>Angela huffed offended. "Are you kidding me?"  
>Jane made a bashfully face. "Tonight?"<br>Angela choked on her own coffee. "About how many people are we talking about?"  
>Jane looked briefly at Maura and back at the matriarch. "About the usual suspects. Frankie, Tommy.", she paused and looked into the cup. "Korsak, Frost and Cavanaugh. Only the family.", the last part of the sentence she mumbled in her non-existing beard.<br>Angela's eyes went wide. "So the whole gang?"  
>Jane's shoulders slumped. "It's just a simple dinner, Ma. We don't need a six-course menu."<br>"At least three course menu.", Maura threw in.  
>Jane glared at her. "Not helpful, Maura.", she hissed through gritted teeth.<br>Maura licked her lips and pressed them together.  
>Angela crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows. "Can I at least know the reason?"<br>"You also can attend it.", Jane replied with a broad grin.  
>"So I am not just a cheap cook?", Angela asked back.<br>Jane rolled impatiently her eyes. "Would you do us the favor, please?"  
>The older Italian dragged her eyes to the blonde. "Maura, would you please be so kind and tell me what is going on?"<br>Maura's eyes grew huge and she shortly looked at her wife. "I ...", she stammered. "We ... It's ... Well."  
>"Jesus,", Jane jumped in. "leave the woman alone. We just want to spend a cozy evening with the family."<br>Angela sipped her coffee and raised an skeptical eyebrow. "All of a sudden? In the middle of the week?"  
>Jane looked at the blonde and furrowed her eyebrows. "That sounds kind of the accusation that we are very terrible children."<br>Maura raised her eyebrows and drank from her tea.  
>Angela rolled her eyes. "I'm just surprised, Jane. A family dinner, on a Thursday ... Well, that's unusual, for both of you. Unless ...", she paused and looked horrified at the couple. "Oh no. No, no, no."<br>Jane drew her eyebrows together and looked puzzled at her wife, who was as confused as herself. She glanced back at her mother. "What?"  
>Angela looked with pleading eyes at her daughter-in-law. "I know that Jane be quite a handful, and I'm really impressed that you are still together. But there are no problems that can't be solved. In Boston, there are very good couple therapists."<br>"What the hell ...", Jane said and frowned. "What are you talking about, Ma?"  
>Angela looked at both women. "You're not getting divorced?"<br>Maura slowly shook her head.  
>Angela sighed loudly and looked at the ceiling. "Thank goodness."<br>Jane froze, stared at the back door and narrowed her eyes. "That sounds like I am a terrible spouse."  
>Maura took a deep breath and chuckled. "No. No, we're not getting divorced. <strong>But<strong> ... we have to announce something very important."

Angela looked long at her. Suddenly she started to beam. "If it's so ... then I will be very happy to cook for the whole gang. I already have a few ideas."  
>Jane frowned deeply. "Ma ..."<br>"Dinner will be really delicious.", Angela said and walked to the back door.  
>"Ma ..."<br>"So good you won't eat in the days."  
>"Ma?"<br>"See you later, girls.", Angela said and closed the door behind her  
>Jane's shoulder slumped and she looked at her wife. "Oh boy."<br>Maura looked surprised at Jane and started to laugh.  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

Jane entered with Maura the bullpen.  
>She was carrying a cup holder with four paper cups in it while Maura carried three brown paper bags.<br>The blonde had decided for a grey-violet, very form-fitting dress with light grey heels.  
>Jane was as usual dressed in a black pantsuit and a dark green shirt.<br>Frost stared mesmerized at Maura and grabbed a cup, no matter which.  
>Jane furrowed her eyebrows and followed his gaze. A frown crawled onto her forehead as she was seeing at what he was staring. "What are you staring at?", she waited but her partner didn't react. "Frost.", she said elongated.<br>Frost slowly looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Hmm?"  
>Jane raised her eyebrows too. "Why are you staring at <strong>my<strong> wife's boobs?"

Frost almost spilled the content of the cup on his desk and hissed.  
>Maura licked her lips and took the cup. "Detective Frost, this is my green tea."<br>Frost closed his eyes and shook embarrassed his head.  
>Korsak walked to Jane's desk and took the cup with his name on it from the cup holder. "Thank you ladies."<br>Maura smiled and held out one of the bags. "You're welcome. Breakfast for you."  
>Korsak nodded thankfully and took the bag.<br>Frost took his cup and sighed. "I didn't want to stare at you, Doc. But ..."  
>"You've physically changed a little. "Korsak said as he looked through the back and took the sandwich out.<br>Jane stopped in her movement and Maura looked down at herself.  
>Korsak slowly looked at the two women. "That was meant as a compliment."<br>Maura just smirked and sipped her tea.  
>Jane growled and rolled her eyes. "Can we go to work now?"<br>Frost cleared his throat after he got his breakfast from the blonde and nodded."Yes, we can. I have re-checked the family backgrounds once more. I had an odd gut feeling."  
>Now Maura rolled her eyes. She would never understand how people could listen to their innards.<br>Jane watched her wife and could see the wheels turning in her head.  
>She slightly smiled. "And?"<br>"Family Whitman, Emma's family, is clean.", Frost said and looked at the Italian. "Not one major offense throughout the whole family history."  
>"That's interesting.", Jane said. "Every family has a black sheep in it."<br>"Not every family, Jane.", Maura replied. "My family is unblemished."  
>Jane stared at her long and frowned. "Your father is a mob boss and your mother has accepted bribe. That's very tarnished."<br>Maura huffed and looked away.  
>Jane's frown deepened. "And you were talking about your adoptive parents."<br>Maura looked offended at the brunette. "You can't blame them for something ... except to have a desire to have a child."  
>"To neglect their only daughter.", Jane mumbled and sipped her coffee. But when she looked at Maura she knew that the blonde had heard her. The Italian cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "What about Oscar's family?"<br>Frost took a deep breath and frowned. "About Oscar's family exists almost nothing. They have no credit cards, no landline ... Nothing, zero, nada."  
>"This in the age in which big brother is watching us?", Korsak stated and drew his eyebrows together. "Is it still possible to disappear from the scene?"<br>Jane raised briefly her eyebrows. "Apparently. This all sounds very strange. We haves dead father and two dead children. And a mother who has a solid alibi,", she walked to the board and pointed at the boy. "Justin is probably the result of a rape and got raped himself.", she pointed at the girl. "Anna was beaten viciously."  
>"Do you think that Emma <strong>did<strong> killed her family?", Frost wanted to know.

Jane took a deep breath and shook her head. "No. No, I don't. She loves her kids true-hearted. Anna's injuries indicate great anger. Do you agree, Maura?"  
>Maura nodded once. "Yes."<br>Korsak looked long at the board. "Justin was the child of a rapist. When Emma would have hated him, she would have beaten the boy and not Anna."  
>Jane looked at her former partner. "That's what I mean. You let your anger out on the person you hate and on the one you love. But Emma has taken up the challenge and gave birth to her son. She also could have an abortion."<br>"Jane, don't forget that Emma thought that Justin would be Oscar's son.", Frost reminded her.  
>"Maybe.", Jane replied and scratched her cheek. "We ... miss something."<br>Maura licked her lips and walked to her wife's desk. She sat down on the chair and typed on the keyboard.  
>Jane looked at the blonde and furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you doing?"<br>Maura didn't looked at the Italian. "After I had discovered Anna's injuries, I immediately requested her medical records from the hospital. We Doctors are obliged to notify the competent authorities if it is suspected that the patient is outside the hospital in any danger. If that's the case, then the Doctor in charge makes a corresponding note in the medical record."  
>Jane drew her eyebrows together. "Can you also see who brought her to the hospital?"<br>Maura nodded once. "Yes."  
>Jane nodded to herself and looked at Frost. "Frost, check if there is an ongoing investigation of child abuse in Anna Wilmore's case."<br>Frost nodded and typed on his keyboard.  
>Maura looked on Jane's screen and furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, that's interesting."<br>Jane walked behind the blonde and looked with a deep frown at her screen. "What?"  
>Maura looked briefly at her and pointed at the monitor. "Such a note was actually made in the medical record, several times. Anna was always treated by the same Doctor. A Dr. Harold Walters. Here is also noted that Anna was always brought to the hospital by Emma Wilmore."<br>Korsak sighed heavily. "This is not good."  
>Frost looked over his monitor at Maura. "You've found something interest, Doc. But what I've found is even more interesting."<br>Jane waited for a moment and rolled her eyes. "What did you found, Frost?"  
>Frost cracked his fingers and cleared his throat. "There was actually an ongoing investigation in the case of Anna Wilmore. After Dr. Walters had informed the youth welfare office, they got in touch with Emma immediately. The social worker, Matthew Kobler, had made four days later an unannounced home visit. Anna has behaved perfectly normal when Emma touched her. Justin has behaved normally too."<br>Jane sighed and rubbed her right eyebrow. "Okay, you and Korsak go and talk to the social worker.", she looked at her wife. "Do you have a lot to do today?"  
>Maura looked long at the Italian. "No, why?"<br>"Do you like to make a trip to the hospital?"  
>"Sure.", Maura said and stood up from the chair. "Meet me in five minutes in the entrance hall."<br>Jane raised her eyebrows and exhaled loudly. "Okay.", she looked at the two men. "Are you free tonight?"  
>Korsak put his glasses from his nose. "Sure."<br>Frost put his jacket on and looked with a frown at her. "That depends. What are you up to?"  
>Jane rubbed her hands. "Maura and I have something to announce. We plan a nice evening with the family. And since you guys belong to the family I would like to invite you. You know, a few beers and dinner."<br>Frost glanced shortly at Korsak. "Who cooks?"  
>Jane rolled her eyes. "My mother."<br>Korsak's right hand shot up immediately. "I'm coming."  
>Frost nodded agreeing. "Yeah, me too."<br>Jane rolled her eyes again and walked out of the bullpen.  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

Korsak and Frost walked through the busy cube frame and stopped at a corner partition.  
>The older man cleared his throat. "Matthew Kobler?"<br>A young man with sandy blonde hair and piercing green eyes looked up from his monitor. "Yes?"  
>Korsak pushed his jacket to the side to reveal his badge. "Detectives Korsak and Frost, Boston Homicide. We talked on the phone."<br>Matthew nodded and shook the Detectives' hands. Then he got up and grabbed a folder from his desk before he started walking. "Right, let's go to the conference room. There we can talk without being disturbed."  
>Frost nodded and followed the man to the other side of the office.<br>Matthew opened a wooden door and pointed in the medium-seized room. "If I may ask, why is the Homicide interested in Anna Wilmore's case?"  
>Frost took a deep breath and entered the room. "We are investigating the murder of Oscar, Justin and Anna Wilmore."<br>Matthew froze for a moment. "Oh my God."  
>Korsak walked into the room too. "We found out that the Children's Hospital Boston has involved the youth welfare office after Anna Wilmore came constantly with different injuries to the clinic."<br>Matthew sighed, put the file on the cheap wooden table and sat down on a chair. "That's correct. I can remember very well of Anna Wilmore's case. I've already worked on some cases of child abuse, but never such curious."  
>Frost drew his eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"<br>Matthew sighed again, opened the file and put out a few pictures. "These are pictures that have been made in the hospital. It is obvious that the girl was abused. I automatically assumed that the mother was the trippet."  
>Korsak looked up from his notepad. "What was the reason?"<br>"Have you ever heard if the Munchausen syndrome by proxy?", Matthew asked back.  
>"That's the mental disorder mothers can have and they make their own children sick.", Korsak stated.<br>Matthew nodded agreeing. "That was the short version, yes. In general, mothers with this disorder poison or beat their own children to gain attention. Attention of spouses, family members, Doctors or authorities. In the worst case it ends up that the children die. But the mothers see themselves as victims and not their abused children. These women are completely emotionless for their victims, have no compassion and are not aware that they have done something wrong. Anna's medical history let me suggest at first that Mrs. Wilmore is from this form of mental disorder."  
>Frost frowned deeply. "What changed your mind?"<br>Matthew poured himself a glass of water and sipped it. "I know how children react to mothers who have this Munchausen syndrome. They want to get as much distance as possible, are withdrawn and intimidated. Anna was the complete opposite. The girl was very affectionate. I was afraid that I was tear the little girl with a crowbar away from Mrs. Wilmore's arms. Anna followed her everywhere. Moreover, it was very obvious that Anna was always hurt when Mr. Wilmore was away in the long term. And Emma Wilmore was always at work when Anna was injured."  
>Korsak's eyes shot up. "She always at work?"<br>Matthew nodded. "Yeah."  
>"Who watched the kids in this time?", Frost wanted to know.<br>Matthew licked his lips and turned a page in the file.  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

Jane stood in the elevator of the Children's Hospital and looked at the display. "Korsak and Frost will come to dinner tonight. But just because Ma cooks."  
>Maura pursed her lips and sighed. "I called Tommy. Lydia and he will come with T.J too. What about Frankie?"<br>Jane looked at the blonde. "I haven't had the chance to talk to him yet. But I'm sure that he will come by too."  
>Maura nodded slowly. "I will ask Angela later what she have in mind."<br>Jane slowly looked at her wife. "I'm sorry."  
>Maura looked puzzled at the Italian. "For what?"<br>Jane took a deep breath. She knew that she could be a handful sometimes, she knew that her pride forbade her to acknowledge her mistakes and she knew that she had to apologize for her previous behavior. "For the statement I've made about your parents ... All four ...", she paused and frowned. "Three."  
>Maura started to laugh and looked at her wife. "One of the reasons why I love you, Jane, is because you wear your heart on the sleeve. Sometimes it can be hurtful but it is nevertheless true. My adoptive parents <strong>have<strong> neglected me and my biological parents ... Hope make an effort."

Jane slowly looked at the blonde. "We should also invite Hope and Cailin. I'm not sure if Paddy spontaneously be let out on parole."  
>"Jane!", Maura sighed and rolled her eyes.<br>Jane smirked and looked into her favorite hazel eyes. "I'm sorry. But with Hope and Cailin, I meant it."  
>"I don't know.", Maura sighed and looked up to the display. "I don't even know if Hope is in town and Cailin is a young woman, she certainly has something better to do than to spend an evening with people she barely know."<br>The elevator door opened and the Italian stepped out of it. "You said that even before our wedding and both have shown up. Call them. They can't say more than no."  
>Maura sighed again and followed her wife. "I'll think about it. Buy won't Angela be mad if more people come?"<br>Jane snorted and looked shortly at the shorter woman. "Are you kidding me? Ma cook enough to supply an entire football team ... and the opposing football team. Don't worry about that."  
>"Right.", Maura agreed and smiled.<br>Jane smiled too and walked to the nurses' station. She looked at a red haired woman. "We are looking for Dr. Howard Walters."  
>The woman pointed at a man in a white coat. "Back there."<br>"Thank you.", Jane said and started to walk again. She stopped at the man in her age and cleared her throat. "Dr. Walters?"  
>The man with black hair turned to her and frowned. "Yeah?"<br>Jane pulled her jacket to the side to show him her badge. "Boston Homicide. I am Detective Jane Rizzoli and that is Dr. Maura Isles, our Chief Medical Examiner."  
>Walters eyed Maura interested. "We've talked on the phone."<br>Maura smiled politely. "That's correct."  
>Jane rolled her eyes. "We are here because of Anna Wilmore."<br>Walters jammed a medical record under his right arm and sighed. "It's a damn shame what happened to the girl."  
>"And her brother.", Jane added.<br>The man stared at her. "Her brother was killed too?"  
>"I'm afraid the whole family, except of Emma Wilmore."<br>Walters sighed again and gritted his teeth. "I have seen it coming. I have seen it coming and couldn't do anything."  
>Jane drew her eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"<br>Walters walked to the nurses' station and put the medical record on the desk. "Initially I believed Mrs. Wilmore that Anna had badly hit her head while she was playing. She had an mild concussion. Something like that can happen. Kids are playing. You can't always assume the worst."  
>"Of course not.", Maura agreed.<br>Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "What has aroused your suspicion?"  
>Walters took another medical record and ran a hand over the three-day beard on his chin. "Three weeks later, Anna Wilmore came back here. Her forearm was broken. According to her mother, she had romped around and fell down the stairs. I was skeptical and had ordered a thorough examination, while I did that I found several bruises on her back and limbs."<br>"And then you have contacted the youth welfare office.", Jane said.  
>Walters took a deep breath and nodded. "We are obliged to contact the youth welfare office when we treat victims of domestic violence. And I thought so in Anna Wilmore's case."<br>Maura licked her lips. "At this point, you thought about MSbP."

Walters nodded again. "Exactly."  
>Jane looked puzzled at the both Doctors. "Would you please bring me into the loop?"<br>Maura looked at her wife and frowned slightly. "Of course, I'm sorry. MSbP is the abbreviation for the Munchausen syndrome by proxy. In Munchausen syndrome by proxy, an adult caregivers, typically the mother, makes a child appear sick by either fabricating symptoms or actually causing harm to the child, in order to gain the attention of medical providers and others. In order to perpetuate the medical relationship, the caregiver systematically misrepresents symptoms, fabricate signs, manipulates laboratory tests, or even purposely harms the child by poisoning, suffocation, infection or physical injury. Studies have shown a mortality rate of between six percent and ten percent of MSbP victims, making it perhaps the most lethal form of abuse."  
>Walters drew his eyebrows together. "You're an walking encyclopedia."<br>Maura started to beam in response.  
>Jane growled barely audible. "Yes, she is.", she said and looked seriously at the male Doctor. "So you thought that Emma Wilmore has inflicted the injuries of her own daughter?"<br>Walters nodded again. "That's what I thought at the beginning."  
>Jane frowned slightly. "What does that suppose to mean?"<br>Walters took a deep breath. "A few days later Anna came here again with a suspected food poisoning. But she wasn't brought her by Mrs. Wilmore this time."  
>Jane's frown deepened. "Who brought Anna in?"<br>"The nanny.", the man answered. "Mrs. Wilmore was at this time at work."  
>"Do you know the name of the nanny?", Jane wanted to know.<br>Walters slowly shook his head. "Unfortunately not anymore."  
>Maura looked long at the pediatrist. "Whereby the symptoms were triggered?"<br>Walters scratched his forehead. "Through very small amounts of Rodenticides."  
>Jane sighed heavily. "Rat poison."<br>Walters nodded agreeing. "Yes."  
>Jane held out her hand and shook Walters'. "Thank you for your time and help, Dr. Walters."<br>Walters shook her hand and smiled a bit. "You're welcome.", he shook Maura's hand and smiled broadly. "Dr. Isles, I would like to invite you for a coffee some time."  
>Jane raised her right eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.<br>Maura raises her eyebrows in surprise and smiled. "Um ... I am really flattered, Dr. Walters, but I am married."  
>Walters paused and forced himself to smile. "Oh, of course you are. Beautiful women like you are never alone for long."<br>Maura still smiled but you could see her discomfort significantly. "Thank you. And thank you for your help."  
>Walters nodded and tapped on the medical record. "Would you excuse me? I still have some work to do.", he said and walked away.<br>The two women started to walk back to the elevators.  
>"Beautiful women like you are never alone for long.", imitated Jane Walters' voice. She punched the button of the elevator with her thumb. "Yuck."<br>Maura looked at her wife and started to laugh amused.  
>Jane stared at the display but smiled.<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two women came back to the precinct and entered the bullpen.  
>Jane walked to her desk and put her jacket off and hung it over the back of her chair. "What could Matthew Kobler tell you?"<br>Maura sat down on the chair that stood beside her wife's desk.  
>Korsak cleared his throat and sipped his coffee. "He could tell us very much. Mr. Kobler has said that the accusation of the hospital against Emma had been wrong. Anna was indeed abused but not by her own mother."<br>"Kobler assumes that the nanny had injured Anna so badly.", Frost added. "He had made several home visits. When Emma and Oscar were at home, the children were very receptive. But when they were alone with the nanny, they seemed to be withdrawn."  
>"Yet there is this point that Anna only got injured when she was with their nanny.", Korsak added. "Emma only told the story to the Doctor what the babysitter had told her. As a result, the suspicious fact arose."<br>Jane looked at her wife and frowned. "That all matches what Dr. Smoothy had told us."  
>Maura sighed loudly and rolled her eyes.<br>On the whole ride back to the precinct, the Italian had made fun of Dr. Harold Walters.  
>Frost drew his eyebrows together and looked at Korsak.<br>The older man pulled the corners of his mouth downward and shrugged.  
>Jane grinned proudly, but then turned serious again. "Anyway, do you have the name of the nanny?"<br>Frost nodded slowly. "Patricia Neville."  
>Jane frowned. "Run it."<br>Frost looked long at her. "I've already done it. There is no Patricia Neville."  
>Jane sighed heavily. "Damn it.", she looked at the blonde. "You mentioned this MSbP. Can it be that Patricia Neville have it?"<br>Maura thought for a moment and nodded. "That is very possible. MSbP can also have many long-term emotional effect on a child. Child victims learn that they are most likely to receive the positive maternal attention they crave when they are playing the sick role in front of health care providers. Many cases reports describe MSbP victims who grow into Munchhausen syndrome patients or continue the pattern of MSbP abuse in their own children. Seeking personal gratification through illness can thus become a life-long and multi-generational disorder."  
>Korsak drew his eyebrows together. "MSbP?"<br>Maura looked at the older man. "The Munchhausen syndrome by proxy."  
>Frost looked at Korsak. "That has Kobler mentioned too."<br>Jane looked at him. "Slowly, it all makes sense. Let's assume that Patricia Neville herself has or had a child. That she herself was ill-treated in this way and that she has MSbP. She has misused Anna, just like her own ... daughter."  
>"But why did she killed Oscar and the kids?", Frost wanted to know.<br>"Maybe Oscar has found out what Patricia was doing to the children and he has made her talking about.", Maura said thoughtfully and looked long at him.  
>Jane pointed at the blonde and nodded. "Unfortunately, the kids were at home in the same time. Patricia had to get rid of the witnesses. Justin and Anna only were in the wrong time at the wrong place."<br>Frost leaned back in his chair and exhaled loudly.  
>Korsak took a deep breath and got up from his chair.<br>Jane looked confused at her former partner. "Where are you going?"  
>Korsak straightened his tie and put his jacket on. "We will need a photo of Patricia Neville for the BOLO. I'll talk to Emma."<br>Jane straightened up. "Korsak ..."  
>The older man raised a hand in the air. "I'm not going to tell her that her kids are dead.", he cut her off and gritted his teeth. "I leave that joy to you."<br>Jane leaned back in her chair and exhaled loudly.  
>Maura licked her lips and pressed them together while she watched the reaction of her wife.<br>She took Jane's hand and squeezed it as the Italian closed her eyes shortly.  
>A indication that the brunette felt overwhelmed.<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane leaned again against the door frame of the future nursery and sipped her beer.  
>After the two women had come home Maura had agreed to help her mother-in-law in the kitchen after she had changed into something more comfortable.<br>Jane had changed into a normal blue jeans and a black shirt.  
>Maura had decided for a black jeans and a finely knitted light grey sweater.<br>However, the younger Italian couldn't focus on the kitchen work and excused herself.  
>Since then, she stood at the door and wallowed in thoughts.<br>She hadn't even noticed that their guests had already arrived.  
>Jane winced as she felt a hand on her shoulder.<br>"Light green, huh?", Korsak said and sipped his own beer. "A extraordinary choice of color for the first nursery."  
>Jane literally stared at him as if he had three heads. "How ...", she almost whispered.<br>Korsak took a deep breath and looked at her. He also wore jeans and a terrifically ugly Hawaiian shirt. He shrugged. "I have eyes in my head. And I have life experience. And moreover, I know that you tried to get pregnant. I don't call myself for fun a Detective, Jane."  
>Jane looked in disbelief at her former partner. "Why didn't you say anything, Vince?"<br>Korsak shrugged again. "That wasn't my job. I knew that the two of you would announce it when you're ready. And I was right. You are ready. That's why we're here, right?"  
>Jane raised briefly her eyebrows and looked at her feet. "Yeah.", she mumbled.<br>Korsak smiled a bit. "Since when Maura's pregnant?"  
>Jane looked at him. Somehow she felt like a teenage boy who's father had found out by accident that she impregnated her girlfriend accidentally. She took a deep breath. "She's three months pregnant.", she whispered.<br>"How long have you been trying it yet?"  
>"For far too long. Almost a year ago Maura had a miscarriage."<br>Korsak sighed heavily and sipped his beer. "Was that when she no longer worked for almost three months?"  
>Jane frowned and nodded. "Yes, it was a very difficult time for Maura. For both of us."<br>Korsak nodded slowly. "I see."  
>Jane became silent and looked back in the room. The memory of that time was still painful.<br>Maura and she had almost separated.  
>Maura had addressed reproaches to her and then to herself.<br>She sighed again. "In that time we almost broke up."  
>Korsak again nodded slowly and sipped his beer. "Are you happy again?"<br>Jane looked at him and beamed. "God, yes. We are overjoyed."  
>Korsak smiled heartily. "That's good. I am really happy for both of you."<br>Jane still smiled and exhaled loudly. "Thank you."  
>"Your more than welcome.", Korsak replied and wanted to leave the Italian alone again.<br>Jane grabbed him at his wrist and furrowed her eyebrows. "No, I mean it, Vince. Thank you that you didn't blazed it aboard."  
>Korsak looked long at her and nodded once. He still understood her without words. "Let's go down. The others certainly are already wondering where I am."<br>Jane frowned and followed him. "Is everyone already here?"  
>"Most.", Korsak replied and looked over his shoulder. "Only Tommy and Hope aren't here yet."<br>Jane couldn't help the smile. "Cailin's here already?"  
>Korsak smirked broadly. "Who else should take care of you?"<br>Jane grinned and have him a little shove. "Better watch it."  
>The older man chuckled and shoved her back.<br>Frankie looked up when he heard footsteps from the stairs and jumped off the chair. He beamed as he saw his big sister. "Look at who is joining us.  
>Korsak grinned and patted Jane's back.<br>Jane beamed and walked to her younger brother.  
>Unusually enough, she hugged him greeting. "Hey, brother. Thanks for coming."<br>Frankie hugged her back and handed her a gift bag. "I have a little something for you, sis."  
>Jane looked into the bag and beamed like a Cheshire cat. She looked at him again and hugged him once more. "Thank you, brother.", she whispered in his ear.<br>Jane looked long at Cailin and smiled.  
>Cailin rolled her eyes and hugged the Italian. "You are as worse as Maura. She stood there like a pillar of salt and just smiled. Until I hugged her. I think she almost cried."<br>"I did not.", Maura disagreed.  
>Jane laughed with the others and hugged the young woman back.<br>Then she greet Frost with a heartedly handshake and grinned  
>Jane walked to Lydia and took T.J on her arms. "Hi, Lydia.", she said and beamed at the little boy. "And hello, kiddo.", she said with a high pitched voice and bobbed him up and down.<br>T.J giggled and encouraged her.  
>Jane chuckled and looked at Cavanaugh. "Thanks for coming, Sir."<br>Cavanaugh rolled his eyes and sighed. "Let the Sir aside. Call me Lieutenant or Cavanaugh ...", he paused for a moment. "Rizzoli."  
>Jane laughed again with the others and kissed her mother's cheek. "Thank you for making this possible, Ma."<br>Angela beamed happily. "You're welcome, baby."  
>Jane walked to Maura and looked long at her wife. She leaned in and kissed Maura gently on her lips. Something she never did in front of their colleagues in the precinct.<br>But this was different. This was home, family.  
>But it was still something that happened rarely in front of other people.<br>Jane slowly broke away and smirked. "Hey."  
>Maura looked at her wife with shining eyes and beamed. "Hi."<br>Angela suppressed a broad grin and clapped her hands. "The last who are missing are ..."  
>Tommy stumbled through the front door and thereby interrupted his mother. "Hey, Ma.", he almost yelled.<br>Angela rolled her eyes. "Tommy."  
>Hope followed the youngest Rizzoli on the heels. "I'm sorry that I am late."<br>Angela's shoulders slumped. "And Hope."  
>Hope blushed and looked at the others.<br>Maura laughed and walked to her biological mother. "Thank you for being here tonight."  
>Hope looked long at her and beamed. "Thank you for having me here."<br>Jane walked to Tommy and punched his arm. "Why are you late?"  
>"The traffic?", Tommy asked back and rubbed his arm.<br>Jane smirked broadly. "Nice try, little brother."  
>Tommy chuckled and greeted everyone.<br>Jane took a deep breath and watched the whole happening with a smile.  
>Maura walked to the Italian and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"<br>Jane looked at her and beamed. "More than okay.", she said and looked at her nephew on her arm. "More than okay, right, T.J?"  
>The boy giggled in agreement.<br>Maura ran her hand over her wife's shoulders and smiled.  
>Since they had caught this case the Italian seemed all the time to be tense, brooding and sullen.<br>She herself knew that cases in which children were involved got to them, all of them.  
>However, Maura know that it got to the police officers more.<br>They had to face the families, interrogate suspects, listen to awful stories and had to questioning friends and potential witnesses.  
>The officers had to turn every stone around, reveal every unpleasant family secret and could never allow their own personal feelings.<br>Thus, many police officers were fathers and mothers it was extra hard to omit personal emotions in infanticides.  
>Maura and her team had clear advantage.<br>They were barely confronted with the remaining relatives, the grieving parents.  
>All they had to do was to make the evidences watertight.<br>Maura's job was a little more complex than that of her lab tech.

At least, she had to cut open the small, lifeless bodies of the children. To turn in the truest sense of the word their insides out.  
>Children's bodies, they got underneath her skin as well since the beginning of her career as a Medical Examiner.<br>It had absolutely nothing to do with the hormones that flooded her both since months. It had to do with the human aspect.  
>At least, children were something holy, weren't they?<br>Maura watched Jane and beamed broadly as T.J kicked and tickled him gaily at the belly.  
>Jane felt the eyes of her wife on her, stopped her assault and looked with a broad smile at Maura. "What's the matter?"<br>Maura grinned and shook her head. She would like to cry. The last time she had seen the Italian so unconcerned was a few days ago.  
>T.J frowned and tugged lightly on Jane's curls to get her attention back.<br>Jane looked at him and smiled softly. "What is it, munchkin?"  
>T.J looked long at her. "Down!"<br>Jane chuckled and set the boy down to his feet. "There you go, young man."  
>T.J walked straight to Jo Friday.<br>Jane walked to Maura and watched the boy. "You can stroke the old girl, T.J, but don't bug her."  
>Jo Friday looked at Jane at the name 'Old Girl' and snorted. Then she waddled offended to the windows that showed the garden.<br>Jane smiled and wrapped her left arm around Maura's waist. "Jo has become vain."  
>Maura looked up and smirked. "She's not the only one."<br>Jane looked down with furrowed eyebrows but smiled."Hey.", she said softly.  
>Maura smirked and looked at their guests.<br>Frankie, Frost and Tommy seemed to talk about sports. All three men gesticulated wildly.

Korsak and Cavanaugh stood, Korsak with a beer and Cavanaugh with a water, at the kitchen island and seemed to walk down memory lane.  
>Angela, Hope and Lydia seemed to talk about everyday things while Cailin chased T.J through the house.<br>The house was vivid, the house was loud.  
>There was a buzz of voices.<br>It was messed up talking, hearty laughter.  
>It was everything Maura didn't know before the Rizzoli family had entered her life.<br>This family get-together was uncorrupted, it was real.  
>Here were no etiquette.<br>No false giggling behind their hands.  
>That was all Maura ever wanted ... needed.<br>Something she could never experienced as a child and teenager.  
>The feeling of belonging somewhere, to have a real family.<br>These people were here because they liked her, cared about her, loved her.  
>Maura felt a tug on her hips and looked up at Jane.<br>Jane frowned worriedly. "Where did you go?"  
>Maura sighed and smiled softly. "To the place where I love you."<br>Jane drew her eyebrows together. "I am officially confused."  
>Maura leaned in and kissed her wife softly, without any exceptions.<br>A kiss out of sheer love.  
>She broke away and looked at Jane's lips before she dragged her eyes to the Italian's. "Still confused?"<br>Jane took a deep breath and shook her head with a smile.  
>Suddenly Angela clapped her hands and the house went quiet. "Who is hungry?"<br>Several hands flew up in the same time, Jane's and Maura's included.  
>Angela chuckled pleased. "Then let's have dinner."<p>

Angela hadn't promised too much.  
>In no time she had conjured three dishes.<br>- Timballo di maccheroni e melanzane.  
>An pasta bake with eggplant .<br>- Pasticcio di pasta e funghi porcini.  
>An pasta bake with mushrooms.<br>- And dischetti di polenta.  
>Polenta sandwiches.<br>Everybody didn't knew with what they should start.  
>Each dish smelled better than the other.<br>After Jane had stuffed herself, she leaned back in her chair. "Ma, I gotta tell you ... you've outdone yourself. It was very delicious."  
>Angela smiled proudly and wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Thank you, Jane."<br>Maura swallowed her last bite of her food and frowned slightly. "It really tasted wonderful."  
>Angela blushed and waved the statement off.<br>"Don't be so modest, Angela.", Cavanaugh said and looked long at her. "You're a wonderful cook."  
>"Stop it.", Angela giggled.<br>Frankie sipped his beer. "Listen to the Lieutenant, Ma."  
>Angela beamed but rolled her eyes.<br>Tommy drank from his soda and looked at his big sister. "So, what's up, Jane? Why are we here? Is there a particular reason?"  
>Maura held her glass of water at her lips and looked slowly at her wife.<br>Jane raised her eyebrows and cleared her throat. "Um ... well ... We actually gathered here tonight because Maura and I have something to announce."  
>"What have you done, Jane?", Frost wanted to know.<br>Jane glared at him. "Couldn't you automatically assume the worst, Frost?"  
>Cailin sighed dramatically. "My God, spill it out, Jane!"<br>Jane's eyes snapped to her and she blushed. "Right. So ... uh ... well ... Maura and I wanted to wait until we are absolutely sure. And now it's time.", she took a deep breath and took Maura's hand in her own. "Maura ... Maura ... We are ... we are expecting our first child."  
>Angela's eyebrows shot up and she squealed loudly and clearly.<br>Jane winced and made a face.  
>Maura's eyes grew huge and she clutched at the Italian's hand.<br>"Is that why you renounce everything that you like, Maura?", Angela asked with a happy face.  
>Jane rolled her eyes. "Who says that Maura is pregnant?"<br>Angela looked long at her daughter. "Are you pulling my leg?"  
>The others laughed and Jane rolled her eyes again.<br>Maura smiled broadly and took a deep breath. "I don't renounce, Angela. I only limit some things. But that's one of the reasons, yes."  
>Cavanaugh smiled and raised his glass. "Congratulations, you two."<br>"Yeah, congrats.", Tommy agreed with a broad and happy smile.  
>Frost frowned and looked at Maura. "Who's gonna act as deputy for you?"<br>"I'll take care a suitable replacement myself when the time comes.", Maura laughed and nodded promising.  
>Korsak growled and slapped the back of Frost's head with his hand.<br>Frost looked confused at him and rubbed his head. "Ow!", he looked back at the couple. "Yeah, congrats, guys."  
>Frankie slowly shook his head.<br>"Since when are you pregnant, Maura?", Cailin wanted to know.  
>Maura smiled at her and raised briefly her eyebrows. "I am pregnant in the second trimester."<br>Cailin smiled broadly and nodded.  
>Hope looked at the two women and had tears in her eyes.<br>"I'm so happy ...", Angela said and hesitated as everyone looked at o. "For you.", she added. "I'm so happy for you.  
>Jane looked long at her mother and bursted out laughing. Then she looked at Maura and smiled. "Well, that went well."<br>Maura smiled, nodded and kissed the Italian. "Yes, it went very well."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, folks. After several of you have told me that the latter chapter is hard to read, I decided to delete the chapter and revise it. Of course Im not totally resistant to advice. So have a little patience, the new chapter is already in work. :)**

**Thank you.**

**T73**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have revised the last chapter in this story and I must confess ... even I was at times quite confused. I think, I just shut off my brain as I published it for the first time. I hope that the new version of the chapter is easier to read.**

**T73**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Jane came in a dark red blouse and medium brown pantsuit in the kitchen and raised her eyebrows as Angela quickly closed her laptop. "What are you doing, Ma?"  
>Angela didn't looked at her daughter and stood up from the high chair. "Nothing at all."<br>Jane raised an skeptical eyebrow. "Oh, yeah?"  
>Angela took a cup from the cupboard and poured a cup of coffee. "Yeah."<br>Jane went to her mother's laptop and opened the lid. Her shoulders slumped when she saw that her mother was up and about in an baby online store in that moment as she had entered the kitchen. "Nothing at all, really?"  
>Angela pursed her lips and shrugged. "I just looked around a little."<br>Jane took the cup from Angela and frowned. "Yes, I can see that. But ... what's all this about? I mean, Maura and I have just told you yesterday that we expect our first child and and at the next morning you go on a shopping spree online? Seriously?"  
>Angela rolled her eyes and sipped her own coffee. "I've also done this before T.J was born."<br>Jane's frown deepened before she drank from the steaming liquid. "No, uh-huh. Before T.J was born you hosted a baby shower for a complete stranger. And then the party turned into a total disaster because you got to know that Lydia was Pop's bimbo."  
>Angela huffed annoyed and turned away. "At least this can't happen at your baby shower."<br>Jane made a face and stomped her feet on the floor. "Ma ... come on. Maura just entered the second trimester. We want to take it all slow."  
>Angela raised skeptically her eyebrows and turned with a smile to the sink.<br>Jane drew her eyebrows together. "What?"  
>"Nothing.", Angela chuckled.<br>Jane took a deep breath and closed briefly her eyes. This day didn't start like she had planned it. She just wanted a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereals. "Ma, today I have a really long day ahead of me. I have not the time, the need or the patience to start the day that way."  
>Angela turned around again and smiled. "Your father and I had thought in the same way when I was pregnant with you. We wanted to take it easy and enjoy the time together. And suddenly were nine months gone and you were born. During pregnancy you can't take it slow. From now on, you can't take it slow at all, Janie. Now your life becomes really fast."<br>Jane sat down at the kitchen island and frowned deeply. "These are great prospects. Thanks, Ma."  
>Angela leaned smiling forward and patted Jane's arm. "Maura and you have been gone through so much already, you two will also manage that."<br>Jane took a deep breath and nodded slowly.  
>Maura came in a yellow-gray dress in the kitchen and smiled warmly. "Good morning."<br>Angela looked at her and beamed. "Morning, sweetheart. Would you like some coffee or tea?"  
>Maura walked straight to the fridge, opened the door and took a bottle of water out of it. "Only water. Buy thank you, Angela."<br>Jane looked at her mother and saw the a question was on her mind. "Just ask, Ma.", she sighed.  
>Angela looked first at Jane and then at Maura. "Do you already know the baby's gender?"<br>Jane buried her face in her hands and groaned.  
>Maura pressed her lips together and looked uncertainly at her wife. "Well ... uh ... no. No, we don't want to know the gender of our child until I give birth. The only thing that's important to us is that the baby is healthy. Everything is secondary."<br>"But how do you know whether you need to buy stuff for a boy or a girl?"  
>Jane looked frantically at her watch and got up from her chair. "Oh, shoot. It's already that late. Maura, we have to go."<br>Maura was about to sip her water and furrowed her eyebrows. "But ... I haven't had breakfast yet."  
>Jane gave the blonde her gray leather jacket and took her by the elbow. "We'll get you something from your favorite bakery.", she hissed through clenched teeth. "Let's get out of here before my mother gets totally emotional."<br>Maura took her purse and looked apologetically over her shoulder. "Goodbye, Angela."  
>Jane grabbed her car keys. "Bye, Ma."<br>Angela raised an hand and sighed. "Bye, girls."  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

Frost entered the bullpen and he slowed his steps as he saw his partner sitting at her desk and looked at his watch.  
>Jane looked up from her screen and frowned. "Morning."<br>Frost walked to his desk and took off his jacket. "You're early."  
>Jane sighed and leaned back in her chair. "We fled from my mother."<br>Frost grinned broadly. "Does she already planning the baby shower?"  
>"Worse.", Jane replied and rubbed her face with both hands. "She already order the interior of the nursery."<br>Frost chuckled and started his computer. "I must confess ... I've also been looking for a welcome gift for your child."  
>Jane had to smile. "And? Did you found something?"<br>Frost sipped his coffee and shrugged. "Maybe ... maybe not.  
>Jane chuckled and looked back at her screen. "Okay, back to work. How does it look with the neon green Saab?"<br>Frost raised briefly his eyebrows. "All available patrol cars look out for the Saab. Once the vehicle is found, I get to know."  
>Jane nodded slowly. "What about Patricia Neville?"<br>Frost logged in to his operating system. "I'm going to dig a little deeper. Maybe I'll find something helpful about this woman."  
>Korsak came into the office and looked seriously at the Italian. "Jane, Emma Wilmore is sitting in the conference room."<br>Jane looked at her watch, exhaled loudly and got up from her chair. "Now it gets interesting."  
>Korsak drew his eyebrows together. "What are you going to do?"<br>Jane took her jacket from the back of her chair and put it on. "I want to tell Emma the truth. She's no longer our prime suspect. Now she can know that we've found her kids."  
>Korsak looked long at her. "Do you want me to come with you?"<br>Jane thought for a moment and briefly raised her eyebrows. "I've made the plan alone, so I will face Emma alone."  
>"Sure?", Frost wanted to know.<br>Jane took a deep breath and forced herself to smile. "Yeah, I'm sure."  
>Korsak shrugged and sat down on his chair. "All right."<br>Frost sighed and looked after the Italian as she left the bullpen.  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

Jane stood in front of the closed door of the conference room and took a few deep breaths.  
>She nodded to herself and walked into the room.<br>Emma looked up and the hope was written all over her face. "Do you have something new about my children?"  
>Jane paused briefly and swallowed hard.<br>She put an file on the wooden table and sat down on the chair. The brunette cleared her throat and searched for the right words. "To be honest, Emma ... yes. Yes, there are news about your children."  
>"Are Justin and Anna okay?", Emma wanted to know. "Where are they? Can I see them?"<br>Jane pressed her lips together and opened slowly the case file. "Emma, at the beginning of this case, circumstances had developed automatically. We had to make priorities. I had to make decisions."  
>Emma looked confused at her. "I ... I don't understand. What does that mean?"<br>Jane clenched her teeth and looked compassionately at the woman in front of her. "Our fist priority was to find Anna a d Justin safe and sound. I've made it to my first priority. We've been working day and night and we all gave our very best.", she paused and licked her lips. "Unfortunately, we didn't have the informations we're having today. So, I held a few things back."  
>Emma was deathly pale, and staring at Jane. "What are these things?"<br>Jane looked with big eyes at her and hesitated. "First, you have to understand that, especially in such cases, the spouses are the focus until the last spark of doubt is eliminated. Until then, the spouse is always the prime suspect."  
>Emma slowly shook her head. "But I didn't kill Oscar."<br>Jane took a deep breath and nodded agreeing "We know that now, Emma. And you moved out of focus, just like your parents. Especially after your nanny Patricia became our new prime suspect."  
>Emma closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek. "I still can't believe that Patricia should have killed my husband and has misused my children. She seemed to be so nice."<br>Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "Patricia probably was misused herself as a child."  
>Emma drew impatiently her eyebrows together. "Detective Rizzoli, I think you and Sergeant Korsak are really nice persons and I don't want to be rude. But Sergeant Korsak has already told me that. So, why am I here?"<br>Jane looked long at her and swallowed hard. "As I've already said, as leading investigator I had to make decisions.", she cleared her throat and put the photos from the suitcases on the table. "Almost two days after the murder of Oscar was committed, we've found these suitcases in an abandoned alley."  
>Emma pulled the photos to herself and frowned deeply. "These are my suitcases."<br>Jane clenched her teeth and nodded. "We can assume that Patricia wanted to make sure that we're fully focused on you. To make us believe that you killed your husband."  
>Emma drew her eyebrows together. "I still don't understand why Patricia would need my suitcases to make you believe that I killed Oscar."<br>Jane took the next photos out of the file, hesitated for a moment and looked at Emma. "We've opened them and found the answer to this question.", she furrowed her eyebrows and put the photos hesitantly on the table.  
>Emma jumped horrified up from her chair and tried to gain as much distance as possible from the table.<br>"I'm so, so sorry, Emma.", Jane said with emotion-laden voice.  
>Of course she hadn't showed Emma the crime scene photos.<br>Just the photos in which the children laid on the metal table of the morgue.  
>They looked like they were fast asleep.<br>Aside from the fact that they were very pale.  
>But for any loving mother were pictures of her dead children just as shocking as a crime scene photo.<br>Emma started to cry and shook her head. "No! That can't be!"  
>Jane let her eyes fall on the table. "I understand that this a terrible loss for you."<br>Emma began to cry bitterly, and her knees buckled a little. "My babies! These can't be my babies! Oh, dear God ... please!"  
>Suddenly, Jane felt incapable. She got up as Emma collapsed and sobbed bitterly.<br>For a moment Jane stood clumsily there, but then she went to Emma and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Emma.", she whispered into Emma's ear. "I'm so, so sorry. I have no words. I'm so very sorry."  
>The words didn't find fertile soil and Emma began to gasp for air. "I ... I ... I can't breath."<br>Jane drew soothing circles on the back of the younger woman. "It's okay. It's perfectly okay. Just breathe, Emma. Deep in and out again. Just breathe."  
>Emma began to choke on her cry and began to faint.<br>Jane started to panic and looked at the closed door. "We need help in here!", she yelled on top of her lungs.  
>Korsak and Frost stormed immediately into the conference room and stared at the two women.<br>Jane looked helplessly at the two men. "She got a panic attack."  
>Frost grabbed his phone from its holder. "I'll call an ambulance."<br>Korsak looked seriously at his former partner and exhaled loudly.  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

Maura walked with quick steps through the gym in the precinct.  
>She had heard of the incident, by Korsak. And she had dropped everything to comfort the Italian.<br>After the incident, Maura knew exactly where she would find her wife. What her wife would do.  
>Above all, she knew the gasps and the impact sequences against a sandbag.<br>She rounded the corner and sighed loudly as she saw her cudgeling wife.  
>Jane delayed the next punch. "Frost?", she stroke with her right fist. "Korsak?", she punched the bag harder with her left . "Or Cavanaugh?", she asked followed by a mad punching series. "Fuck it!", she grunted and shook her arching hands. "It doesn't matter."<br>Maura waited for a moment. "Are you done with your rant?"  
>Jane rolled her shoulders and started her training session again. "Not at all."<br>Maura sighed again. "Jane!"  
>Jane dropped her hands and turned to the blonde. "What, Maura? Why are you here? To tell me that everything will be all right? That it's not my fault? That I'm not the bad guy?", she pressed her lips together, furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "This doesn't work this time, Maura."<br>Maura looked long and serious at her, but didn't say anything.  
>Jane pursed her lips and clenched her teeth. She shrugged and shook her head, sniffling. "I even can't protect two stranger's children. How am I supposed to protect our baby?"<br>Maura raised her eyebrows. "I don't know, Jane."  
>Jane pressed her lips together. "That's not very helpful, Maura."<br>Maura walked to Jane an opened the Velcro of her boxing gloves. She sighed and looked directly into brown eyes. "I can't answer the question because we can't protect our child from everything. But I know that you will do everything you can to make us feel safe."  
>Jane frowned deeply. "How do you know that?"<br>Maura looked straight into Jane's eyes. "Because I know you, Jane."  
>Jane couldn't help the small smile.<br>Maura smiled too and kissed the sore knuckles.  
>Jane grimaced and wiped her hands on her shorts. "Yuck, lip gloss."<br>Maura started to grin broadly and held her wife's glance. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
>Jane became serious again. "I'm not sure if I am ready for that, Maura."<br>Maura turned serious too and licked her lips. "It's a little too late for doubts."  
>"I don't really doubt.", Jane replied and sighed. "I don't doubt that we won't be good parents. I doubt the world. I mean ..."<br>Suddenly, Maura spread her arms and frowned. "Come here."  
>Jane looked confused at her. "What?"<br>Maura nodded encouraging. "Come here. I want to hold you."  
>Jane hesitated and furrowed her eyebrows. "Maura, we're at work."<br>Maura frowned and looked at her, yearningly. "No, we are alone in the gym. Now, let me take you in my arms."  
>Jane closed the distance with three long strides and wrapped her arms around her wife. She wrinkled her nose and looked at the smaller woman. "I'm all sweaty. I'll ruin your dress."<br>Maura started to smile when Jane began to sway them and closed her eyes. "It doesn't matter."  
>Jane furrowed her eyebrows but smiled. "I smell."<br>Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. "It also doesn't matter."  
>Jane smiled broadly as she buried her face in Maura's nape. "I love you.", she whispered.<br>Maura's smile grew wider. "I love you too, Jane."  
>Jane looked long at her and frowned. "No. <strong>I love you<strong>."

Maura knew better and answered the statement with a long and gentle kiss. A kiss that left no room for discussions or doubts. She looked at the Italian and smiled softly. She ran her hands over Jane's arms and frowned slightly. "Do you feel better now?"  
>Jane took a deep breath and grabbed her towel. "A little."<br>Her phone began to vibrate and she took it from the bench. She read the mail and drew her eyebrows together. "That's Frost. They found the stolen Saab in Cambridge.", she looked at the blonde and furrowed her eyebrows. "I take a quick shower and then we can go."  
>Maura looked questioningly at her wife. "We?"<br>Jane started to walk in the direction of the shower stalls and looked over her shoulders. "Yeah, may be that we need your eagle eyes."  
>Maura exhaled loudly and let her arms fall to her sides.<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three Detectives and the Medical Examiner walked resolutely toward the neon green Saab.  
>"Why am I here again?", Maura grumbled.<br>Frost drew his eyebrows together and looked briefly at Korsak.  
>Jane rolled her eyes but smiled. "You're better than all crime scene techs together. What's wrong? Otherwise, you're looking forward when you get out of your office."<br>Maura put on her gloves and blinked against the sun. "Otherwise, I don't have to get done three other autopsies, Jane."  
>Jane pressed her lips together and raised her eyebrows.<br>Frost smiled and opened the passenger door.  
>Maura huffed and done the same with a back door of the Saab.<br>Jane took a deep breath and rubbed her gloved hands together. "Maybe we can find a clue where Patricia Neville currently is hiding."  
>Korsak opened the trunk of the car and drew his eyebrows together. "Jane, you should look at this."<br>The Italian walked to him and looked into the trunk. She drew her eyebrows together too. "What the hell?"  
>The upholstery was completely removed from the trunk and in the metal bottom was a hole cut in the material, which was big enough to push a tube through.<br>Jane knelt down and examined the bottom of the Saab. "The hole was cut directly over the exhaust. Strange."  
>"Not necessarily.", Korsak stated and Jane looked up at him. "The children suffocated, Jane."<br>Jane frowned deeply. "The hole is big enough to push through a tube.", she said and stood up again as the older man nodded. "My goodness."  
>Korsak pointed in the trunk. "Do you see the pattern in the metal?"<br>Jane nodded slowly. "Yeah, this could explain the odd postmortem lividity."  
>Korsak nodded agreeing.<br>"Maura, can you take a look at something?", the Italian asked.  
>Maura got out of the car and walked to the Detectives. "Sure."<br>Jane nodded into the trunk. "Could the postmortem lividity been created by this pattern in the trunk?"  
>Maura took a closer look and thought for a moment. "It's possible. But to be certain, the pattern in the metal have to be photographed so I can compare it with the livor mortis."<br>Jane saw the evidence bag in her wife's hand. "What have you found?"  
>Maura looked at the bag and pursed her lips. "This is a receipt from a fast-food restaurant."<br>Jane took the new evidence and looked at it. "That is on the other end of the town."  
>Frost came to them and gave Jane another sales slip. "I found it in the glove compartment."<br>Jane drew her eyebrows together. "A gas station very close to the fast-food restaurant.", she looked at the others and frowned. "We are about to close the case."  
>Korsak and Frost looked at each other.<br>Maura looked long at Jane and pressed her lips together.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Jane came out of the walk-in closet with in an black pantsuit and a khaki shirt in her hands and stopped when she saw the desperate Maura, who stood with her back to her. "What's wrong?", she wanted to know and put her chosen clothes on the bed.

Maura turned around pouting and sighed. The button and the zipper of her chosen designer jeans were still open. "I just can't close my jeans."

Jane took a second to process the information and grinned. "We'll, you're pregnant, Maura. The days when you can wear figure-hugging dresses and high heels are slowly but surely over. Gradually we should get you some maternity clothes."

Maura sighed in resignation and slipped back out of the jeans. "I've already made a few orders."

Jane pulled the white tank top over her head and frowned. "Really? When?"

Maura walked back into the closet. "At the beginning of the pregnancy. I've ordered the clothes online."

Jane pulled the black slacks up and furrowed her eyebrows. "That was pretty risky. What would have happened to the clothes if ...", she trailed off and looked worriedly to the closet.

Maura reappeared out of the closet, only dressed in dark lace underwear.

Jane's jaw dropped to the floor and she raised her eyebrows.

"If I would have a miscarriage again?", Maura finished the sentence. "Then the option would have been that you carry the child. And if that wouldn't have worked, then we still have plenty of female friends, who will certainly need maternity clothes in some time.", she held up a hanger on which hung an emerald green dress. "What do you think of that?"

Jane almost began drooling and quickly shut her mouth. "I **love **it when you wear something green."

Maura smiled proudly and took the dress from the hanger. "Would you have believed that it's a dress for pregnant women?"

Jane stuffed her khaki shirt in her slacks and closed her belt. "Indeed?"

Maura nodded and opened her mouth to say something. But she frowned when she saw her wife's glance. "What is it? Do I still have toothpaste in my face?"

Jane smiled broadly and shook her head. "No, not at all."

"Why are you staring at me like that?", Maura wanted to know.

Jane grinned broadly and walked over to her wife. "You are really not aware of it?"

Maura tilted her head confused to the side. "Of what should I be aware of, Jane?"

Jane smiled gently and placed her right hand on Maura's slightly round belly. "Even if we would have wanted to, we couldn't keep it as a secret any longer.

Maura blushed a little when she realized what her wife had suggested and put her hand over Jane's, smiling. "I didn't noticed it, no. This of course could explain a lot."

"Yes.", Jane chuckled and nodded agreeing. "That could indeed explain a lot."

Maura swatted Jane's arm and laughed. "You are cheeky."

Jane took her gun from the gun safe and grinned cocky at the blonde. "And yet you love me."

Maura rolled her eyes and put on her dress.

Jane fastened the gun holster on her belt and laughed in amusement.

Maura turned her back to her wife and frowned. "You are sometimes really childish, Jane. Would you please close the zipper?"

Jane walked to her wife , zipping up slowly. "If it is absolutely necessary.", she whispered and kissed Maura's nape gently. "You love me, don't you?"

Maura turned her head and looked with a small frown at the brunette. "Of course I love you, Jane."

Jane smiled and kissed Maura gently. "I love you too.", she said and kissed the blonde again. "I could kiss you all day long."

Maura raised her eyebrows and smiled a little. "And then who catches the bad guys?"

Jane's shoulders slumped and she sighed. "Touché. Come on, otherwise we will be late."

Maura walked back to the walk-in closet. "I'll be right there. I get ready."

Jane grunted, rolled her eyes and left the bedroom.

Maura looked after her and chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane entered the bullpen and Frost looked at her. "You are early."

"Which is a miracle because my lovely wife couldn't decide what shoes she should wear today.", Jane replied.

"What have you done?", Korsak wanted to know.

Jane looked at him and frowned. "I agreed with every decision."

Frost sipped his coffee. "Did it helped?"

"Yes.", Jane answered. But then she shook her head immediately and closed her eyes briefly. "No, not really. I start to think that the passengers of the sinking Titanic hadn't so much fear for their lives like I had today. It was as if an hormone-flooded King Kong go wild on me and tear my head off . Even Hulk would have kept his head down."

Frost began to laugh inexorably and waved.

Jane glared at him and drew her eyebrows together. "You're an ass."

Korsak chuckled and sat down at his desk. "Never get into a discussion with an pregnant woman."

"Thank you, smartass.", Jane grumbled and sat down at her own desk. "I know that now.", she put her keys in a drawer and sighed. "What can we say about the new findings in the Wilmore case?"

Frost became serious again and cleared his throat. "The gas station and the fast-food restaurant are both in Mattapan."

Jane put her right foot on her left knee and leaned back in her chair. "Does Patricia have any connections there?"

Frost looked at his screen and frowned deeply. "Uh ... yeah. In the Holmfield Avenue. A friend of her brother Martin."

Jane drew her eyebrows together and glanced at Korsak. "She has a brother?"

Frost's eyes snapped up to Jane's.

It seemed as if all the three of them had the same thought. "Yes, he's three years older than her."

"Where does Matrin live?", Korsak wanted to know and put down his glasses.

Frost looked slowly at the older man. "In the apartment of his friend."

As if on cue, all three Detectives stood up in the same time.

In that moment there was only one common goal.

To catch Patricia's brother and to interview him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three Detectives stood at the front door of Steven Murphy's apartment and Frost knocked loudly. "Steven Murphy, Boston police! Open the door!", he said loudly and waited for a moment.

He knocked again as nothing happened. "Steve Murphy, open the door!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!", was a muffled bleating to be heard through the closed door. "I'm coming."

The door opened a little bit and a man with an unkempt full beard looked out of the apartment. "What?"

Frost tapped on his badge and frowned a little. "Boston Homicide. We would like to talk to you."

Steve eyed each of them. "About what?"

Jane sighed and licked her lips. "We would like to discuss that inside your apartment."

Steven eyed her long and lowered his eyebrows. "Do you have an search warrant?"

"We just want to ask you a few questions, Sir.", Korsak assured him.

"I don't need to talk to you.", Steven replied and wanted to close the door again.

A clanging enabled the Detectives in high alert.

They all drew their guns and Jane gave the door a violent blow with her right shoulder.

Steven stumbled backwards and the door opened fully.

"That was just my fucking cat!", the man yelled.

The Detectives played on deaf and gone specifically through the filthy apartment.

Like they had blinder on.

If it really was just the cat, then everything was more than fine.

Jane came into the kitchen and witnessed how a man wanted to flee through the small window.

She automatically pointed her gun at him and clenched her teeth. "Freeze!", she yelled and moved her left index finger to the trigger.

Every fiber of her body was tense.

Her body language made it very clear that she would shoot without to hesitate if she had to.

The man looked at her with wide eyes and thought about his chances.

The Italian immediately recognized the signs. "Don't!", she hissed and made an step forward. "I'll shoot you! Don't do this if you want to live, Martin!"

Korsak and Frost joined Jane with drawn guns and aimed at Martin.

The young man weight his chances and sighed in resignation.

Then he climbed back into the apartment and put his hands behind his head.

Frost put his gun back in its holster, walked to Martin and cuffed him

Korsak and Jane did the same with their guns.

The Italian pushed Steven against the walk and took out her handcuffs. "That's a pretty big cat, huh, Steven?", she growled and closed the handcuffs tightly. She shoved him to Korsak. "Read him his rights. I can't stand his face."

Korsak grabbed Steven's elbow and began to read his Miranda rights.

Jane close her eyes and stared to breath normal again.

The operation could have gone wrong.

Terrible wrong.

Slowly but surely, she realized that she couldn't think only of her or Maura any longer.

She had to think ahead.

The Italian sighed loudly and followed her colleagues.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane marched into the interrogation room in which the brother of the main suspect was sitting, followed by Korsak.

She had the opinion that the older man exuded an intimidating authority.

Or he also could be very understanding.

He adjusted easily to the current situation.

Therefore, Jane loved to work with him.

Because of his long experience he was an multi-talent.

Jane dropped an investigation file on the metal table and Martin winced.

She sat down and furrowed her eyebrows. "What's your name?"

"Martin ...", stammered the lanky man. "Martin N ... Neville."

Jane scrutinized him dead serious. "What's your real name?"

Martin looked at her and blinked a few times. "Martin Olsen. I was adopted by my foster parents. Rosa and Dean Neville."

Jane took the photo of Patricia out of the file and put it on the table. "Why does your sister also call herself Neville?"

Martin stared at the photo and ran his tongue over his dry lips. "Patricia also was housed at the Neville's. But they preferred boys."

Jane gritted her teeth and suppressed a growl.

Korsak looked over the rim of his glasses. "You mean, your foster father preferred boys."

Martin looked down at his hand and nodded. "Yes.", he whispered.

Jane leaned forward and frowned slightly. "What happened to you, Martin?"

Martin nervously kneaded his hands and looked at her. "A man has to satisfy his needs. That's how I grew up. But I knew that it was wrong."

"It was your foster father who sexually abused you?", Jane wanted to know and her frown deepened.

Martin looked at his hands again and nodded once more. "Yes."

Jane sighed deeply. She could feel the anger rising in her veins. "What was Patricia's role?"

Martin snorted and looked at the Detectives. "She was treated like a servant in the seventeenth century. She was responsible for everything. And if something didn't worked as planned then Patricia was beaten up by Mother. One day it was a common practice. We boys were sexually abused and Pat was beaten for every little thing.", he huffed and shook his head. "Because things like that we got into the system and ended up at the Neville's."

Jane leaned back in her chair. "So the two of you were both ways misused. Mentally and physically."

The lanky man frowned and nodded. "I just confirmed it, didn't I?"

Korsak looked long at him. "Why did your sister kidnapped two little children?"

Martin's jaw dropped to the floor. "What should she have done?"

Korsak took a family picture of the Wilmore's out of happier times, from the file and put it on the table.

He pointed at Oscar's smiling face and looked at Martin. "That's Oscar Wilmore. Patricia shot him.", he pointed at the two smiling children and took a deep breath. "These are Justin and Anna Wilmore. Your sister has kidnapped them and locked them in the trunk of an stolen Saab."

Martin closed his eyes and shook his head. "My goodness!", he whispered and looked at the older man. "At least, are the kids okay?"

Jane frowned a little and licked her lips. "No, unfortunately not. The children suffocated in the trunk. We think it was an willful murder."

Martin rubbed his face with both hands and groaned. "God, Patricia. What did you got yourself into?"

Jane looked briefly at Korsak and then immediately back at Martin. "We are able to prove that Justin Wilmore also was sexually abused and the girl was beaten. Our Medical Examiner thinks that Patricia suffers from the Munchausen syndrome by proxy."

"It doesn't surprise me.", Martin stated and looked long at the Italian. "As I have already mentioned we were abused as kids as well. Our parents called it Education with a carrot and a stick'. I call it sheer torture. As often as I've been in the hospital as I child, I am not as an adult."

Korsak looked up from his notepad and frowned. "You seem to have gotten your life pretty well under control."

Martin briefly raised his eyebrows. "That was a hell of effort. I've gone all my life to therapy sessions an I'll probably do it for the rest of my life. Without professional help, I probably would have crashed."

"And Patricia has never made use of professional help?", Jane wanted to know and frowned slightly.

Martin took a deep breath and shook his head against. "She has fought it tooth and nail. No one was able to convince her that it was for her best."

Jane leaned forward again and looked deep into Martin's eyes. "Listen, Martin. We need to know where Patricia could be."

Martin pressed his lips together. "I really have no idea, Detective Rizzoli."

"Think hard.", Jane demanded.

Martin thought for a moment and shrugged. "Maybe ... Maybe Patricia is in the house of our foster parents. It's deserted since Rosa died."

Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "Where is that house?"

Martin frowned and pointed at Korsak's notepad. "Can I borrow pen and notepad for a moment?"

Korsak shoved the requested items to Martin and took out the composite sketch of Emma's rapist. "Have you seen this man before?"

Martin looked up and his frown deepened. "Uh ... yeah. Yeah, that's Tony Pickett. He's Patricia's boyfriend. It wouldn't surprise me if this fleabag is with her now.", he said and gave Korsak his belongings back.

Jane's eyebrows shot up and she looked at Korsak. She then looked back at Martin and nodded once. "You've been a big help, Martin. Thank you.

Martin nodded back and sighted. He still couldn't believe what his sister had done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane stood in front of the glass board and stared at the photo of Patricia.

Slowly, everything made sense.

"I got him.", Frost stated and turned his monitor to her.

Jane looked at him and walked to the monitor. "Antony Pickett, forty-two.", she read out loud. "He is previously convicted."

"Sexual harassment,", Korsak also read out loud and drew his eyebrows together. "attempted rape, assault, burglary. Damn, everything the heart desires."

Frost leaned back in his chair and drew his eyebrows together. "But why should be Patricia be together with such a bastard? I mean, with her history ..."

Jane looked briefly at him and frowned. "Daddy issues?", she asked back. "What did you found out about the foster family in which Martin and Patricia had lived?"

Frost turned his monitor back into its position and typed on his keyboard. "The foster parents were Dean and Rosa Neville. They run a private foster home for maladjusted children. The Neville's were highly regarded by the youth welfare office. But this has changed suddenly."

"What was the deciding reason?", Korsak wanted to know.

Frost needed a moment and he gritted his teeth. "A sports teacher found it odd that one of the girls who was also housed at the Neville's again couldn't attend the PE. After class, the teacher had a talk with the girl and got to know that the Neville's abused the children physically and mentally. Because of this realization a depth investigation was initiated. After the accusation was confirmed, the foster children were housed elsewhere."

"And yet they were harmed for a lifetime.", Jane grumbled and Korsak nodded agreeing.

Maura rounded the corner in her green dress and her white lab coat and an file in her hand, sighing loudly. "Jane,I've compared the pattern of the trunk with the livores mortis. They match. Moreover, technicians ensured fingers prints in the Saab. They match to a ...", she opened the file and drew her eyebrows together.

"Antony Pickett.", Jane said and looked at the blonde. "Yeah, we know. He's Patricia's boyfriend."

Maura looked confused at her wife.

Jane sighed loudly and looked at Korsak. "Is the task force ready?"

Korsak held the receiver of his landline at his ear, holding up his left thumb.

Jane wanted was ready to leave the bullpen but then she looked seriously at her worried wife and smiled slightly. "I'll be back in one piece."

Maura smiled too and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane, Frost and Korsak decided to wear their bulletproof vests when they arrived at the place of action since both suspects were unpredictable.

They marched towards a isolated, neglected house, their weapons at the ready.

As backup the black-clad task followed them.

As quick as a wink and soft-footed they entered with specific steps the dilapidated porch and stopped to sound out the situation.

Jane looked through a dirty window into the house and immediately saw a sleeping couple on the couch in the living room.

She straightened up and made the other police officers clear by sign language that she had located the prime suspects in the living room.

Frost took the doorknob in his hand and turned it carefully.

He made a face when the door opened with a creak.

Jane admonished him wordlessly, rolling her eyes when Frost only shrugged.

Then they finally entered the dilapidated house soft-footed.

From there on,everything happened fast.

The police officers bursted into the living room.

Commands were barked, curses were spoken and swear words were not short.

The surprised couple jumped up from the couch, swearing too.

When Tony Pickett glanced at the heavy-calibered revolver, that lay on the coffee table, Jane aimed her gun at his head.

"Please!", she growled through clenched teeth. "Please give me a reason to shoot you."

Pickett looked at her, grinning and clasped his hands behind his head.

Jane exhaled loudly and liked at the perplexed Patricia, who was cuffed in the same moment.

It was finally over.

They were able to arrest both peeps without more bloodshed.

Jane winced when she felt an hand on her arm.

She looked to her right and smiled when she looked into Korsak's relieved eyes.

The older man nodded and patted her shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Antony Pickett was sitting in the interrogation room and grinned cheesily.

Maura overcame an uncomfortable feeling while she took a blood sample to do an paternity test.

She licked her lips and tried to shake off the feeling.

Pickett was grinning from ear to ear. "You're a beautiful woman, Doctor. Maybe you can examine me closer later. I'm sure I still have a surprise or two in my bag of tricks.", he said seductively, looking in his crotch. "I'm sure you would be impressed."

Maura focused on her task and didn't looked up. "I'm sure that you couldn't offer me something that could impress me, though."

Pickett smirked arrogantly. "Oh, you have no idea."

"Hey!", Jane barked, who was leaning against the opposite wall and watched the procedure. "Let the woman kindly do her job! ** Without **talking."

Pickett slowly looked at her, still grinning. "Is it already prohibited to flirt with an attractive woman in a police station, Detective?"

"Yes, it is for you.", Jane replied gruffly.

Maura finished her work and took off her gloves. "I'm done anyway, Detective Rizzoli. I will immediately perform the paternity test."

Jane nodded agreeing.

Pickett looked confused at the Italian. "A what? What paternity?"

Maura gathered her belongings and took her medical bag. "I tell you as soon as possible the result."

Jane nodded again and her wife left the room.

Pickett looked after the blonde and raised an eyebrow. "Damn, she is a tall drink of water."

Jane's face immediately darkened after Maura had left the room. "Shut the fuck up!", she growled.

Frost came into the interrogation room and sat down at the table.

Pickett leaned immediately backwards. "I won't talk when a ..."

"Don't even think about to finish that sentence.", Jane warned him and pushed away from the wall. "You're not at 'Make a wish'. Life's a bitch, Tony. Sometimes you have to put up with your situation. And your situation is very, very bad. You will go behind barred windows. One way or another."

Pickett watched her closely. "Why?"

Jane exhaled loudly. "Either for incitement to murder or murder.", she shrugged and winked at him. "We will find a reason."

Pickett clenched his teeth. "I didn't kill anybody."

Frost glared at the man who had empty ice-blue eyes. "So you e incited Patricia Neville to kill Oscar Wilmore?"

Pickett crossed his arms over his chest. "I haven't instigated anyone."

"So you're innocent?", Jane wanted to know.

Pickett nodded. "Yes."

"Free from all guilty?"

"Yes."

"You've never done something wrong?"

Pickett sighed loudly. "Are you deaf? I've never done something wrong."

Frost handed Jane a file.

The Italian opened it and pulled the corners of her mouth downward. "Then your life is made of sheer misunderstanding? I mean ... wow. You are convicted because of sexual harassment. Attempted rape, assault and burglary. That's a lot of misunderstanding."

Pickett pursed his lips and shrugged. "I have a nondescript face."

Frost took Emma's photo out of the other file and held it up. "Have you seen her before?"

Pickett looked long at the picture and slowly shook his head. "Nope, who should that be?"

Jane slammed the very detailed composite sketch of Pickett on the table. "Funny. She has seen **you** before. In the night you've raped her."

Pickett eyed the drawing and smiled arrogantly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jane pierced him with her gaze and frowned. "So you want to say it's just an coincidence that your girlfriend is working as a nanny for the woman you raped years ago?"

Pickett rolled his eyes and sighed. "You can't prove nothing to me. Neither a rape nor murder."

Jane waved negatively with her index finger and narrowed briefly her eyes. "That's not quite true, Tony. Emma Wilmore got pregnant by her rapist. That's why previously Dr. Isles has taken a blood sample from you. She'll make a DNA comparison. And voila ... your convicted of rape.", she grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Science is so great! Yay!", she said with exaggerated enthusiasm.

Frost drew his eyebrows together and looked skeptically at the Italian.

Jane made big eyes and shook slightly her head when he saw his gaze.

Pickett suddenly wasn't so sure of himself anymore. "You're kidding me."

Jane was deadly serious again. "Do we look like we're kidding you?"

Pickett looked long at her and swallowed hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane stood in the bullpen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

The finally had catched Tony and Patricia.

Now just one of them had to confess and that would be a show of strength.

A waiting game.

She sighed and took a sip of the brown liquid.

She allowed herself a short break but Pickett and Patricia were still sitting in the interrogation rooms.

So close ... so close and yet so far they were to the end of the case.

It was frustrating.

Actually, Jane only wanted to concentrate on the personal family planning.

She wanted to finally paint the nursery and argue with Maura about the layette.

Instead, she was at work and should convict two monsters.

Jane sighed and rubbed with an hand her forehead.

She looked at her watch and realized that it was too late to go to the home improvement center.

Frankie entered in the same moment the bullpen and frowned. "Do you have a hot date?"

Jane looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Actually, I had planned to go to the home improvement center to buy a mixed color for the nursery."

Frankie looked skeptically at his sister. "You'll paint the nursery yourself?"

Jane immediately knew what he meant and furrowed her eyebrows. "Sponge technique is very fashionable these days."

Frankie grunted amused. "Yeah ...", he shook his head. "Not your sponge technique."

Jane looked at him and rolled her eyes.

As a teenager she desperately wanted to paint her own room in their parent's house.

The upshot was that she had skipped many places in the walls and ceiling.

But Jane was ... she was too proud to ask her parents for help.

Angela had constantly complained but Frank had recorded it as a life experience for Jane.

Frankie smiled and poured himself a cup of coffee. "If you want I'll help you. And Tommy certainly too. Which color did you choose?"

Jane frowned deeply. "White?"

Frankie looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "What do you think what color you're going to need?"

"White.", Jane replied.

Frankie rolled his eyes and sighed. "Jane!"

"What?", Jane said with an high-pitched voice. "I don't want our baby to be a jackpot of an stupid office bet."

Frankie sighed heavily. "Jane, I want to help you and not win a bet."

Jane's shoulders slumped. "I don't know. Green or yellow. An neutral color. I tend more in the shade of blue."

Frankie smirked proudly. "So you think its gonna be a boy?"

Jane rolled her eyes and gave him a shove. "Yeah, because the Rizzoli family isn't jacked enough."

Frankie punched her slightly and chuckled.

Maura walked into the bullpen and smiled when she saw the siblings. "Hi."

Frankie grinned and raised his hand. "Hey, there!"

Jane grinned broadly and sighed. "Hey, what's up?"

Maura turned serious again and held up an folder. "I have the results of the paternity test."

The relaxed mood suddenly changed.

Jane took the folder in her hand, opened it and frowned. "Okay, what does that tell me?"

Maura licked her lips and pointed into the file. "The paternity test confirmed that Antony Pickett is the father of Justin Wilmore."

Jane's facial muscles twitched and she slammed the file close.

Everything she saw in that moment was red.

Frankie knew that face all too well. He took Jane at the elbow and frowned deeply. "Jane ..."

The Italian tore herself off and wanted to march off to the interrogation room in which Pickett was sitting. She would rip the bastard's head off.

Maura was finally able to react and blocked the way of her wife. "What do you intend to do?"

Jane looked at her, snorting. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch.", she growled low.

"Jane, you know we can't let you go in to Pickett like.", Frankie and looked long at her. "Take a deep breath."

Jane closed her eyes and listened to the advice of her brother. But instead calming down, she became only angrier. "I'm okay. Let me go."

Maura looked with big, anxious eyes to her brother-in-law and was sincerely looking for advice.

"Don't you want to wait for Frost?", Frankie wanted to know from his sister to distract her from her intention.

A good-humored Frost came back in the bullpen, a cup of coffee in one hand and a sandwich in the other. "I heard my name. What's going on?"

His timing wa anything but good.

Maura sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. She really liked to shake the younger man.

Frost saw the gesture of the otherwise so composed physician and drew confused his eyebrows together.

Frankie pressed his lips together and exhaled sharply.

Jane looked deadly serious at Frost. "The paternity test is done. Pickett is Justin's father."

Frost put down his mug on his desk and sighed. Then he unwrapped his food. "Damn.", he said, and wanted to bite stout-hearted into the sandwich.

But Jane could hint his intention and snatched the object of his desire.

She looked in disbelief at him and slammed the food in her trash bin. "Are you kidding me? We have to work."

Frost looked at the Italian in surprise. "What ... We caught Pickett. He certainly won't run away anymore."

"I finally want to close this fucking case, Frost.", Jane growled . "Get off your tush!"

Frost growled and followed Jane, just like Maura and Frankie.

Jane entered the interrogation room again and it didn't took a minute until she exploded when she saw the arrogant Pickett.

She stormed to the metal table and pushed it with all force from the middle of the room against the nearest wall.

Pickett slammed with his back against the concrete and gasped out loud.

Jane pierced the trapped man with a look that would have frightened everyone.

Pickett looked at her scared and tried to break free, unsuccessfully.

Jane gritted her teeth and rammed the table violently into his stomach.

Pickett grimaced and yelped painfully.

At the same time Frost tried to loosen Jane's grip and talked to her reassuring, also unsuccessfully.

The door to the interrogation room flew open loudly and Maura ran into it like Frankie.

Jane stared at Pickett and her facial muscles twitched. "Are you scared?", she growled while the others tried to get her away from the table. "Are you afraid for your shabby, worthless life? The children felt so when you put them in the trunk so that they slowly and painfully suffocated.", she looked straight into his eyes and frowned deeply. "Tell me ... Are you afraid?"

Maura tugged hard on Jane's shoulder. "Jane, let go.", she begged. "Please, Jane."

The hot-tempered Italian ignored the pleas of her wife. "Do you feel you'll slowly but surely become weaker? How does it feel? Scaring?", she finally let go of the table and clenched her teeth. "That's how your own son felt while you slowly killed him."

Pickett fought for air and looked surprised at her.

Jane raised her eyebrows and dropped the file with the paternity test in it on the table. "Yeah, that's right. Justin Wilmore is your son. And you're right. We don't get you because rape. But at least for incitement to a triple murder. Patricia negotiates a deal already. Checkmate, Tony! You'll never again see the light of day. The game is over."

Pickett sat bent on his chair and buried his face in his hands.

Jane's heart rate slowly calmed down again and she looked at Frost and Frankie. "Do you take it from here? I have to do something else."

Frankie sighed loudly and nodded.

Jane lowered her head and left the interrogation room with long strides.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma sat for the umpteenth time in the conference room and wrapped her gray cardigan tightly around herself.

Jane sat in front of her and opened the investigation file with a frown. "Emma, I can tell you that we were able to arrest the murderers of your family. As we suggested, it was Patricia Neville and Antony Pickett."

Emma began to cry in relief and she closed her eyes. "Oh, thank God.", she sobbed. "Thank you very much, Detective Rizzoli."

Jane smiled a little, and took Pickett's photo from the file. She put it in front of Emma on the table.

Emma immediately stiffened and all color drained from her face. "That's him. He had raped me. I will never forget his eyes. He raped me."

Jane put the photo back in the file and nodded. "Yes, I know. We could prove his paternity of Justin."

Tears ran on Emma's cheeks down. "But what kind of father kills his own child?"

"The kind of father like Antony Pickett.", Jane replied and frowned. "Sociopaths. During the interrogation Tony confessed that he has raped you and impregnate you. As a result, he wanted to be near you. But as Oscar hasn't left you but supported you, Tony has started to make a plan.", she said and Emma shook crying her head. "He wanted to get rid of Oscar. He could read in a newspaper ad that you were looking for a new nanny. As a result, Patricia came into play. She, indeed, misused the children physically and also sexually. When Oscar heard of it in a conversation with Anna, he confronted Patricia. Because of that, the crime was sealed. Patricia shot Oscar to hide the abuses."

Emma sobbed bitterly and looked questioningly at the Italian. "But why have they kidnapped and murdered my children?"

Jane swallowed hard and sighed. "It was a part of Tony's plan. The older Justin got, the more Tony saw him as a threat. As Patricia shot your husband, Tony realized the chance to even get rid of Justin. They actually only wanted to kidnap your son. But Justin fought bravely back and because of Anna's crying they feared to get caught. Therefore they've kidnapped them both. Anna was a not calculated collateral damage."

Emma sobbed bitterly and buried her face in her hands. "Oh my God. Just because a psychopath wanted me, my whole family had to die? Oh my God."

Jane took a deep breath and frowned. "I know it won't bring your family back. But Emma, neither Patricia nor Tony are going to leave the prison alive. I can assure you that.", she hesitated for a moment and shoved a business card to the grieving woman. "This is a self-help group for people who have lost their loved ones. The group leader is a good friend of mine. She can help you."

Emma eyed the card for a moment and looked at Jane. "Thank you."

The Italian smiled weakly and nodded.

Then she closed the Wilmore file one last time.


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is it, guys. The final chapter. I hope you liked the story. And thanks for reading it. I have to admit that I love the Christmas song 'First Noel' that's why. Even of it is late. Again thank you!**

**T73**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane was in the kitchen and inspected the contents of the fridge while she wiggled like a happy dog with her butt.  
>At least she could compete with Jo Friday.<br>She flinched and hit her head when the doorbell rang."  
>"Jane, open the door please.", was Maura's voice to be heard from the upper floor of the house.<br>Jane rolled her eyes and trudged slowly to the front door. Even with with instructions, her wife still sounded politely.  
>She opened the door and drew her eyebrows together when she saw Frankie in an overall and a six-pack of beer in the hand. "Wrong address. The plumbers are needed down the road.", she said and wanted to close the door again.<br>Frankie grunted and pushed the door open. "Very funny. Maura has called and said that you need help with the painting work."  
>Jane's shoulders slumped and she sighed. "I've got everything under control.", she looked to the stairs and frowned. "You hear that, woman?", she yelled. "Everything is under control!"<br>"Everything would be alright if you would start with the painting instead of thinking about what you can eat next.", Maura yelled back.  
>Frankie opened a beer and drank from it, choking.<br>"I shouldn't think about what I eat next if we wouldn't living only healthy and vegan.", Jane grumbled.  
>"What did you say?", Maura wanted to know.<br>"I love you!"  
>Frankie looked long at her and started to laugh amused.<br>Jane admonished him with her eyes. "Shut up!"  
>Frankie followed his sister as she walked up the stairs and gave her a nudge. "That bad, huh?", he chuckled.<br>Jane growled and looked at him. "I say it again. Shut up!"  
>Frankie entered the soon to be nursery and frowned.<br>Absolutely nothing was done.  
>Sealed boxes stood around and the protective sheet on the floor was demolished already.<br>"You've got to be kidding me."  
>Jane looked at him and frowned deeply. "What? I was busy with trying to solve a case."<br>Frankie glanced at her. "Sure. The Wilmore case was closes only two months ago."  
>Jane rolled her eyes and punched his arm.<br>The roundish Maura came in a comfortable dark yoga pants and a blue sweatshirt to them and smiled broadly. "Hello, Frankie. Are Frost and Vince here too?"  
>Frankie sipped his beer and shook his head.<br>Jane drew her eyebrows together and looked confused at her pregnant wife. "Did you invite the half of the precinct?"  
>Maura looked innocently at her and tilted her head to the side. "No, only our friends and your brothers."<br>Jane growled and put her hands around Maura's face. "If you wouldn't be pregnant, I would strangle you.", she said and gave her wife a smooch.  
>Maura giggled and took Jane's hands into her's."Let's wait for the others downstairs."<br>Frankie sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'll never understand the two of you."  
>Jane looked over her shoulder and grinned . "Marriage, bro, marriage."<br>Frankie chuckled and shook his head.  
>The three came together back to the first floor and were already awaited by Angela.<br>Her eye began to shine when she saw the pregnant blonde and she beamed like the Cheshire cat.  
>Jane saw the next act of her mother and stood protectively in front of her wife. "Don't!", she said warningly and Frankie chuckled.<br>Angela's shoulders slumped and her smile faltered a little. "You look even prettier than usually, Maura.I'm glad that you two finally look a little more outside the box.", she glared at her daughter. "That Jane is finally growing up."  
>Jane rolled her eyes and walked to the fridge. She couldn't take it anymore that her mother repeatedly accused her that she wasn't grown up enough.<br>She took a beer out of the fridge and opened it. "If it were up to you then I would have been married with twenty and would have a whole bunch of kids by now, Ma. And so I wouldn't have got the opportunity to date and marry the most enchanting creature on this planet.", she walked to the blonde and wrapped her arm around Maura's waist. "It just took a little longer than expected."  
>Maura smiled, stood on her tiptoes and kissed the Italian softly.<br>Jane smiled back at her wife, looked at Angela and furrowed her eyebrows. "And I would be most likely heartbroken because I couldn't have Maura."  
>Angela grinned and went to the kitchen island to put the kettle on the stove. But the she looked again at Maura and frowned. "Maura, sweetheart. You should slowly start to think about your maternity leave. I mean, you're surrounded all day by hazardous chemicals. That can't be good for you and the baby."<br>Jane groaned and sipped her beer.  
>Frankie laughed and walked to the front door when the doorbell rang.<br>Maura took a tea cup from the kitchen cabinet and took a deep breath. "In this regard, you don't need to worry, Angela. I have limited mainly to my office. I only perform one or two autopsies in a day. And most if the lab work I let do by Susie. I have taken adequate precautions."  
>Angela took the cup from her daughter-in-law and shrugged. "I still think you should slow down."<br>"For heaven's sake, Ma.", Jane interfered. "Maura knows exactly what she can do. And, moreover, she's only in the fifth month pregnant."  
>"Five months and three quarters.", Maura tossed in.<br>Jane turned her head to the blonde and furrowed confused her eyebrows. "What?"  
>Maura licked her lips and shrugged. "I'm in the twenty-third week of pregnancy, Jane."<br>Jane made a puzzled face. "Really?"  
>Angela growled and rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable."<br>Jane opened her mouth to reply something as Frankie came with Korsak and Frost to them. "What's the matter now?", the younger Rizzoli wanted to know.  
>Jane looked annoyed at him. "Ma has her 'You should work less' phase again."<br>Korsak had two bouquets in his hands and walked to Maura. He handed her one of them and frowned. "Normally, I would have brought you a bottle of wine. But given your circumstance, I thought it would be inappropriate. So I bought you flowers."  
>Maura smiled broadly and took the bouquet of flowers. "That wouldn't have been necessary, but thank you."<br>Korsak nodded, walked to the kitchen island and handed her the other bouquet. "And flowers for the other lady of the house."  
>Angela beamed broadly. "Thank you, Vince."<br>Jane smirked and sipped her beer. "Your boyfriend won't be happy."  
>Angela huffed. "At least my boyfriend won't be jealous just because another man bought me flowers."<br>Maura walked to her wife and put an hand on Jane's shoulder. "Score one for your mother."  
>Frost clapped his hands and looked at each of them. "All right, guys. Where do we start?"<br>Jane frowned deeply. "I have a plan if action. Frost, Frankie and I will paint the walls. Korsak, you do assemble the furniture. When Tommy gets here, he'll help you. Meanwhile, Maura can unpack the baby toys and the baby clothes."  
>"I'll take care if the food.", Angela tossed in.<br>Jane looked at her and smiled. "Of course."  
>Korsak took off his jacket. "Well then, let's go to work."<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frost ran thoughtfully the painter roller along the wall and frowned. "How could you convince Maura to buy mint green color for the nursery?"  
>Jane looked at him, raised her eyebrows and ran the back of her left hand over her forehead. "Uh ..."<br>Frankie instantly stopped with his take and stared at his sister. "Really? Maura doesn't know about it?"  
>"Oh, shit.", Frost laughed.<br>Jane's shoulders slumped. "What? If it would be up to Maura, then we would have to paint the whole room in pink. That color is ... neutral."  
>Frost snorted and continued his task. "In general, pregnant women know in advance what they'll get."<br>Jane looked at him and sipped her new beer. "And you know this because?"  
>"Every idiot knows that.", Frankie replied and laughed when he saw Jane's face. "Maybe you should have listen to Maura."<br>Frost chuckled and grabbed his own beer. "When exactly is the due date?"  
>"End of December.", Jane answered and couldn't help the smile.<br>"Cool. Nice Christmas present.", Frankie said with a smile. "Does Ma know?"  
>Jane frowned and shook her head.<br>"Jane, do you know where the spare battery for the ...", Maura said and walked into the nursery. She stopped as she saw the color of the walls. "electric drill is?"  
>Jane got pale and panic came over her. "Um ... uh ... isn't it in the garage?"<br>Maura's mouth hung open and she shook her head.  
>Jane frowned worriedly and cleared her throat. "Listen, I know that we have agreed to an neutral color. That's why I bought mint green. Please don't be mad."<br>Maura looked around and raised her eyebrows. "I ... I ... I like it."  
>Jane's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"<br>Maura looked at her wife, smiled and nodded. "Yes."  
>Jane sighed in relief and smiled too. She walked to the blonde and missed her gently.<br>Frost grinned broadly and looked at Frankie.  
>Frankie drew his eyebrows skeptically together. "What? Do you want to make out with me now?"<br>Jane gasped and pulled away from Maura's lips.  
>Frost rolled his eyes and shook his head.<br>Maura chuckled amused.  
>Jane wrapped an arm around the smaller woman's waist. "You already act like an old married couple. It wouldn't surprise me when the two of you would come out."<br>Frost glared at Frankie and huffed. "You're such an asshole."  
>Frankie smiled a little and shrugged.<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas time ...  
>Jane came in a white sweater and blue jeans in the festively decorated living room and looked up from her phone that she held in her hand.<br>The last few months have flown by.  
>Her mother had been right.<br>At some point you couldn't take it slow anymore during a pregnancy.  
>Actually Maura should have given birth to their child but it had a will of its own.<br>The delay distressed Jane enormously but Maura had assured her that something like this was completely normal in a first pregnancy.  
>It still didn't calmed Jane.<br>Three days delay was a cause for concern in her world.  
>Actually, the baby should be born already on December 21th.<br>And today was December 24th.  
>Christmas Eve.<br>That would be a sensation when their child would be born on Christmas Eve.  
>She walked into the kitchen and frowned when she saw that Maura rolled her head in her neck and that her hands were on her lower back. "Is everything alright?"<br>Maura looked at her and smiled weakly. "Yes, I just have a little back pain. If the baby don't come to the world soon, then I perform myself a c-section."  
>Jane went to her, stood behind the blonde and massaged her back gently at the place where Maura's hands were before. "You've almost made it."<br>Maura braced herself with both hands on the work surface of the kitchen island and hung her head. "I feel like a balloon that is about to bust. I mean, the baby could actually be from you. At least its as stubborn as you."  
>Jane raised her eyebrows and shrugged while she continued her task. "Well, we have used my egg."<br>Maura sighed in relief as Jane hit the right spot. "Right there. Oh God, don't stop, Jane. Oh God, yes."  
>In the same moment the back door opened a little but it came to an halt immediately.<br>"Should I come back later?", Angela asked.  
>Jane rolled her eyes but still massaged Maura's back. "You can come in, Ma. We do nothing shocking."<br>Angela came into the main house, beaming broadly when she saw the women, but then she frowned deeply."Is everything all right?"  
>Maura looked up and frowned slightly. "I only have a little back pain."<br>"Back pain or contractions?", Angela wanted to know and walked to the fridge.  
>This simple question let Jane turn into a pillar of salt. She waited for her wife's answer and frowned when none came. "Maura?"<br>Maura closed her eyes to listen inside herself. "Just back pain."  
>Jane drew skeptically her eyebrows together. Something was wrong. "Sure that these are no contractions?"<br>Maura straightened up and nodded. Then she waddled over to the couch and sat down with a sigh.  
>Jane looked questioningly and helplessly at Angela.<br>Angela smiled and shrugged. "Maura's the Doctor in the family."  
>Jane sighed and rolled her eyes.<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>For the family dinner the usual suspects came by.<br>This meant Frankie, Tommy, Lydia, T.J, Cavanaugh, Frost and Korsak.  
>Hope and Cailin wanted to spend the evening together.<br>Constance and her husband were probably on their way from Europe to Boston.  
>Normally, Jane and Maura would have spend Christmas Eve in a romantic togetherness too, but since Maura was overdue, they could forger the plan this year.<br>Thus was Angela's plan.  
>Even Frost's mother would show up with her family on Christmas Day.<br>Camille and Robin at least also belonged to the family.  
>Frost of course was uncomfortable with the idea and wanted to disinvite them again.<br>But Jane had answered in the negative, just like Maura.  
>The only question was where they should put the whole guests.<br>Jane had proposed in fun to stack them.  
>The joke found little recognition.<br>Angela had done again a miracle for the evening by conjuring a simple but yet very tasty dish.  
>Well, simple lay in the eye of the beholder.<br>She had cooked a game stew with cranberries, ribbon noodles and cream sauce.  
>During the evening, the incident in the morning was long forgotten.<br>There were good laughs, they ate and drank. And old childhood memories were exchanged.  
>Work was completely irrelevant that evening.<br>There were no Lieutenants, Sergeants, Medical Examiner or Detectives.  
>Just family who laughed and enjoined each other.<br>Maura stood up and wanted to get the dessert when Tommy offered her his help.  
>In the kitchen he looked at her and smiled. "You look great."<br>Maura smiled too and blushed a little. "Tommy, my wife and your girlfriend are sitting in the dining room at one table. You shouldn't be flirting with me. The last time went very bad for you."  
>Tommy chuckled and raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't flirting with you. I just gave a compliment to my sister-in-law."<br>Maura still smiled and opened her mouth to reply something but then she suddenly froze.  
>Tommy looked down at the floor and frowned. "Uh ... Maura, where does all the water on the floor come from? Is a water pipe leaking? After the holidays, I can take a look at it if you want me to."<br>Maura grabbed the edge of the working surface and looked with big eyes at the youngest Rizzoli sibling. "Tommy, no water pipe is leaking. I ... I think my water broke."  
>Tommy looked long at her and laughed amused. "That was a great joke. You get used to it."<br>Maura looked at him and pressed her lips together.  
>Tommy became serious again and lowered his eyebrows. "It was a joke ... right?"<br>Maura shook her head and writhed in a strong contraction.  
>The youngest Rizzoli began to panic immediately. "Jane!", he yelled loud.<br>Jane ignored her youngest brother and talked vivified with Frankie and Cavanaugh.  
>Probably about baseball or football.<br>"Jane!", Maura and Tommy yelled in unison.  
>"<strong>What<strong>?", Jane yelled back and glared at them.  
>"Maura's water broke!"<br>"My water broke!", Maura and Tommy said again in unison.  
>The buzzing and humming in the house ceased immediately.<br>Jane's eyes went huge and she literally jumped up from her chair.  
>She within a blow on full alert. "What?"<br>The very calm Angela stood up and smiles. "Calm down, girls. These are just slight contractions. No need to panic."  
>Maura braces herself on the work surface again and gasped with a pained face. "I don't think that these are false labors.", she whimpered. "These are expulsive pains."<br>After that statement chaos broke loose in the house.  
>Jane tried to sort her thoughts and ran to her wife. She rubbed Maura's lower back and looked with a deep frown at Frankie. "Do you think you still can drive?"<br>Frankie frowned and nodded as he understood the question.  
>Jane nodded to herself and supported the blonde. She looked at her mother and pointed at the stairs. "Ma, we have an emergency bag, under the bed. Take it and follow us."<br>Angela nodded and sprinted up the stairs.  
>Jane looked at Maura and beamed from ear to ear.<br>But as soon as the blonde painfully grimaced and started to pant like in the birth class, Jane was drawn back into action.  
>That was no birth at the precinct. This was no birth, that would affect in the negative way.<br>This was planned. This was wanted.  
>Frankie walked to Maura and supported her with a grin.<br>Maura smiled back and squeezed his arm hard with the next contraction.  
>Frankie made a face and led the blonde with his sister to the door. "Ow, ow ow! Damn, you are strong!"<br>Jane smiled proudly and opened the door.  
>"Yoga!", Maura panted.<br>Frankie made a face again and stepped out of the house.  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

Jane sat in the labor room on the stretcher behind Maura and supported her wife as best as she could. At the same time, she was the stable backrest.  
>Maura was in the middle of the process of birth. Sweat ran down her face and she clung to her knees while the gynecologist stared between her legs.<br>Jane frowned and laughed. "I'm not thrilled that a stranger looks at you there."  
>Maura relaxed and leaned her head back against the Italian's shoulder. "You're welcome to change places."<br>Jane smiled and kissed Maura's temple. "I see from here enough."  
>Maura laughed and whimpered immediately. "Since when?", she gasped.<br>The gynecologist chuckled and looked up at them. "You're doing well, Maura."  
>Maura breathed hard and looked over her shoulder at Jane. "Oh, yeah?"<br>Jane smiled and took the blonde's hands in her own. "Squeeze my hands."  
>Maura frowned deeply. "I can't."<br>Jane intertwined her hands with Maura's and smiled. "Yes, you can, Maura."  
>"But you already have from time to time problems with your hands.", Maura protested.<br>Jane slowly but surely lost her patience. "For heaven's sake, Maura. Right now I have other worries than my fucking hands."  
>With the next contraction Maura had thrown all her good intentions overboard and squeezed Jane's hands painfully.<br>Jane drew her eyebrows together and opened surprised her mouth. "Ow, ow, ow! I'll take it back! Let go of my hands!"  
>"Don't be a wimp, Jane!", Maura grunted and fought for air. "You have no idea what pain is."<br>Jane looked at her and furrowed her eyebrows. "Really?"  
>The gynecologist looked up and smiled encouragingly. "You're doing very well. Just push a few more times, then it is over."<br>Maura whimpered and rested exhausted her head against Jane's shoulder. "God ... I hate you!"  
>Jane frowned but smiled. "God has a little to do with that, honey."<br>"I hasn't meant God but you.", Maura hissed through clenched teeth.  
>Jane smiled and kissed the blonde's temple. "I can live with that."<br>The woman between Maura's legs looked up at the Italian. "Jane, are you ready?"  
>Kane wriggled out from underneath her wife and looked deeply into hazel eyes. "I'll be right back. Hold on."<br>"Do I have a choice?", Maura replied, gasping.  
>Jane smiled and walked to the gynecologist.<br>The red-haired woman looked briefly at her. "You have a strong stomach, huh? Not many can bear that sight."  
>Jane looked between Maura's legs and tilted her head to the side, grimacing. "I work in Homicide. I've seen a lot worse."<br>The physician looked up to Maura. "The worst is over. Only one strong push, Maura."  
>Maura did under painfully screaming as she was told and dropped back limply.<br>She gasped for air and closed her eyes.  
>But instantly she fell panic overcome her when she heard no cries of a baby and her eyes shot open.<br>Jane was standing with her back to her, but she had the feeling that something was absolutely wrong."Jane, what's going on. Why can't I hear the baby cry?"  
>Jane didn't respond and didn't turn around.<br>Maura panicked and sat up. " Jane?"  
>Finally a strong baby cry filled the labor room.<br>The Italian turned with a smile on her lips to her wife, which even surpassed the Cheshire Cat.  
>In her arms was a small bundle, which floundered.<br>Maura's heart jumped at the sight and tears shot in her eyes.  
>Jane couldn't stop grinning and walked to the exhausted blonde, the baby was still crying.<br>She placed the bundle in Maura's arms and chuckled as she watched Maura's surprised face.  
>The baby stopped crying and smiled at his mother.<br>"Look at that, Maura.", the so tough Italian said with tears in her voice. "This is our son.", she kissed Maura's head lovingly and a tear ran down her cheek. "You did very, very well. I'm proud of you."  
>Maura still looked amazed at the newborn.<br>All the pain and hours of torture were suddenly like wiped out.  
>Big hazel eyes met for the first time a new pair of big brown eyes.<br>The boy still looked a little crumpled but Maura immediately fell in love with him.  
>If she hadn't knew it better, then she would have sworn that Jane herself had impregnated her.<br>He looked like an copy of a Rizzoli.  
>Maura began happily to sob. "He's so beautiful."<br>Jane beamed and kissed her wife's head. "Yes, he is. Just like his Mommy.", she looked at the newborn in Maura's arms . "He's the were best Christmas gift.", she looked at the clock at the wall and laughed. "And we haven't unpacked him too early."  
>Maura looked at the clock too and frowned. "Oh, my goodness!"<br>Jane beamed from ear to ear and nodded. "That's right!"  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<br>Maura was in the patient's room and was fast asleep while Jane was rocking their newborn son on her arms and walked up and down in the room as Angela stormed into the room first.  
>"Where is it?", she almost yelled and Maura stirred. "Where is my grandbaby?"<br>Jane turned to her and admonished her with her eyes. "Sssssh! Maura is sleeping!", she hissed.  
>Angela ignored the objection and marched to her daughter. She looked in the baby blanket and melted immediately. "Oh my God.", she whispered euphoric. "It's a boy."<br>Frankie grinned and held out his hand to Frost.  
>Frost rolled his eyes and slapped the hand away.<br>Angela began to beam. "He's beautiful."  
>Jane looked at her proudly and raised her eyebrows. "He is, isn't he?"<br>Angela eyed the gurgling baby more closely and turned to her sons. "Has one of you ..."  
>"No!", said all three Rizzoli siblings in unison.<br>Angela still wasn't convinced. "I could swear ..."  
>"Maura and I just have picked out the perfect donor, Ma.", Jane interrupted her mother.<br>Maura stirred again groaned.  
>Jane sighed loudly. "Great!"<br>Maura slowly opened her eyes and saw them all.  
>Frankie and Tommy. Angela and Cavanaugh. Frost and Korsak. Hope and Cailin. Camille and Robin.<br>The only one who were missing were her adoptive parents. Once again.  
>Maura felt the disappointment grew bigger.<br>Jane walked to her and places their newborn son in the blonde's arms and kissed her gently. "Hey, sleepyhead."  
>Jane looked lovingly at the newborn and frowned. "So it wasn't a dream?"<br>"No.", Jane chuckled. "It wasn't."  
>"How do you feel?", Hope asked softly.<br>Maura looked at her and smiled. "Exhausted but happy.", she ran a thumb over a small cheek. "The exertions were worth it though."  
>Hope smiled broadly and looked at her daughters. "I can understand that."<br>Cailin went to Maura's bed and frowned. "May I?"  
>Maura beamed and handed her the baby. "Of course."<br>"If you break him, you buy me a new one.", Jane said and furrowed her eyebrows.  
>Maura chuckled but swatted Jane's arm.<br>Cailin grinned at the baby boy and rocked him gently. "Hi, baby. I'm your auntie Cailin. And these guys are your uncles. We were waiting for you, sweetheart."  
>The boy looked with big eyes at her and smiled toothless.<br>Suddenly a heavy-breathing Constance came into the the room, followed by a white-haired man. "Have we missed something?"  
>Tears shot to Maura's eyes and she shook her head, negative.<br>Constance looked worriedly at the blonde. "Maura, darling. Why are you crying?"  
>Maura sniffed and looked at her. "You are here."<br>Her father, Benjamin Isles, smiled gently at her. "Of course we are, baby."  
>"We only were delayed because of this blowing snow.", Constance explained.<br>Maura wiped the tear away that ran down her cheek without permission.  
>Jane beamed broadly and took the blonde's hand. "See? There's always an explanation, Maura."<br>Ben walked to Cailin and looked with childish eyes at the boy. "Is that him? Is that our first Grandbaby?"  
>Cailin smiled broadly and handed him the boy.<br>Ben lifted him carefully up and pursed grinning his lips.  
>Constance almost burst with proud. "He's just as beautiful as Maura, isn't he?"<br>Ben smiled broadly and kissed the baby's cheek.  
>Angela beamed and looked at her favorite couple. She walked to Maura's bed and kissed the blonde's cheek. "See? You're loved,sweetie.", she cleared her throat and frowned. "How will you name him? We can't call him all his life baby."<br>Jane looked at Maura and frowned.  
>Originally, they wanted to name their first child either Daniel or Danielle.<br>It depended on the gender.  
>But originally their son even shouldn't be born on Christmas Day.<br>The circumstances had changed immensely.  
>The couple looked at each other and smiled.<br>The decision was made.  
>"Noel.", they said in unison.<br>Hope smiled and raised her eyebrows. "Born on Christmas Day. A very sweet and wise decision."  
>Jane took their son from her father-in-law's arms and grinned broadly at the baby. " Hi, Noel. I'm your Mama.", she placed the boy in Maura's arms. "And this is your beautiful Mommy."<br>Noel gurgled happily and snuggled up to Maura.  
>The blonde beamed and looked up to the Italian.<br>Jane leaned down and kissed her wife gently. "I love you.", she whispered. "Both of you."  
>Angela watched the whole scenery and wiped a tear from her cheek.<br>She thought that she would never witness this in her lifetime.  
>Jane sighed with a frown.<br>Maura and she finally had arrived.c  
>They were whole!<p> 


End file.
